


经年

by 夜亡人 (kkaajjl)



Series: 贤良短篇相关 [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 德云七队, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 现实向, 贤良 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 61,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkaajjl/pseuds/%E5%A4%9C%E4%BA%A1%E4%BA%BA
Summary: 是关于他们的故事。一个可能会有点悲伤，会有点绝望，但又无比幸福的故事。秦霄贤说，他穿越了时光来到周航的面前，就是为了爱上他。
Relationships: 孟鹤堂&周九良 - Relationship, 秦霄贤/周九良
Series: 贤良短篇相关 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652944





	1. Chapter 1

-0-

彼时的秦霄贤还认为喜欢和爱是同一种东西，他可以对着他喜欢的人说上一句我爱你，目光深情，言语认真，一把火红的玫瑰，像是熊熊燃烧的焰火，将他的喜欢毫无保留的尽数倾出。

尽管那个人和他相识还不到一个月。但他确信他是喜欢对方的，他喜欢那个人的外表，喜欢那个人的性格，喜欢那个人的言谈举止，他喜欢他所看到的一切。他想，他这么喜欢一个人，应该就是爱了。

但是后来他发现，喜欢和爱是不一样的。

相处的时间久了就会发现他原来喜欢的外表已经不喜欢了，曾经喜欢的性格变得有所厌恶，那在他看来都恰到好处的言谈举止也变得不合时宜，很奇怪，他就是不喜欢了。

就好像他以前爱吃的一样东西，那段时间不知道为什么就是很喜欢吃，并且怎么吃都不会腻，可是在某一天他再去吃的时候，他突然发现他好像并不怎么爱吃了。食物的香味并没有像以前一样刺激着他的味蕾，他感觉不到那种让他喜欢、着迷、心满意足的感觉了。他想，他是厌烦了。

厌烦了一成不变的东西，厌烦了这毫无新鲜感的体验，厌烦了那艳丽外表下的即将腐朽被污泥掩埋的内心。

他本是少年人，自然可以随心所欲。他就像是一阵风，没人可以抓得住他，而他也不会为谁而停留，直到他遇到了一个人。一个终于让他区分开了什么是喜欢什么是爱的一个人。

可能他的外表并不是他所喜欢的，但是时间久了他便觉得那人是最好看的，再也没有比他还好看还可爱的人存在，即便是有，那也和他无关。

之于性格，他曾以为他最和这种性格的人合不来，但是没想到的是，最后他倒成为了最能和他合得来的那个人。

而关乎于那人的言谈举止，他曾不止一次觉得，那个人应当是位不小心被贬下凡间的仙人，总有一天他还会回到天上去，拨着他的弦，饮着他的酒，活的自由又自在。

他再也没有感觉出哪怕一点点的厌烦，他喜欢看他的眼睛，喜欢看他露出笑容，喜欢他说话时嘴角上挑形成了一个可爱的小猫唇。他最喜欢那人不经意间流露出来的少年模样，可又偏爱于那人在对待事情上的认真和成稳。

他时而天真，又时而洒脱，不去在乎这繁杂世界里的是是非非，只是专注的安心于自己的小世界。即便是那人比他还要大上几岁，可他偏觉得那人还是个小孩，还需要有人去照顾他，去包容他，去迁就他。

他确信他是喜欢他的。可是他又觉得“喜欢”这种感情太过轻浅，可是他又不敢去说“爱”，因为时至今日他才明白，“爱”这个字，太沉重，可能一不小心说出去了，就什么都没有了。

他只能日复一日，年复一年，他小心翼翼的掩着藏着，可是爱一个人哪怕是捂住嘴巴不去说可还是会从眼睛里溢出来，像是一场没有尽头的流星雨，每一颗坠落的星星都是那无法在承载的已经满溢出来的爱意。

他终于明白了身边的人常说的“喜欢是放肆，而爱是克制”这句话，因为喜欢一个人是肆无忌惮的，但是爱一个人却要隐忍克制。

他希望他变得更好，希望他过的幸福，希望他更开心快乐，希望他能永远带着发自内心的笑容去过好每一天。他不希望他伤心难过，不希望他遇到不好的事，不希望他为不值得的人和事去付出真心和心血。他舍不得看到那人默默掉着眼泪，那些从眼睑掉落的泪滴就像是寒冬里的冰柱，尖锐的冰尖扎进他的心底，一下子便将那片柔软的内心凝了一层冰，让他遍体生寒。

但是他能做的却也只是安静的陪在他身边，在他需要的时候假装的去劝阻他，明明心里已经痛的要死，可他却再不能前进一步。不能将他抱在怀里，不能抹去他眼底的泪痕，他什么都做不了。

但是没关系，只要他好就可以了。哪怕他身边站着的人不是他。

他曾说他爱的那个人就像是谪仙，总有一天会回到天上去，只是他没想到他那么快就回了天上，连多余的一刻都不肯在待。

他还没向他说一句“我爱你”，他一直藏着掖着不敢表达出来的“爱”，就这么埋葬在了那个下着雪的漆黑永夜中。

只有当夜深人静，梦醒时分时，他才会愣怔的坐起来，看着空空的房间里独独摆着的那副三弦，轻轻的说一声，

“周航，我爱你。”

-1-

周九良有些奇怪，他最近被一个小孩儿给缠住了。

倒不是说有些讨厌，就是觉得挺纳闷儿的，后台那么多师兄弟，怎么赶巧不巧的就和他搅和上了？对，在他眼里那就是搅和，像是两团毫不相干的面团子，硬是让人给揉到了一起，问题是两个人还都不怎么熟悉。

他听那人说了，他正在北戏学习相声，等过了社里的考核就能成为他们名正言顺的师弟了，估摸着应该是霄字科的，但这不是还有两年呢么。

周九良很清楚的记得，他那天刚下了场，算着时间差不多得有9点多了，后台的师兄弟们一个个都打着招呼也走的差不多了，就连他孟哥也因为有私事先走了，他晃荡着差不多又过了小半点，这才准备换衣服回家，没想到他刚解了大褂，一个冒冒失失的少年就这么闯进了换衣间。

他那时候正要把脱下来的大褂叠起来，腰都弯到了半道上，那少年就那么喘着气一看就是一路跑过来的站在了门口。他愣怔的看着那少年，那少年也愣怔的看着他，好家伙，两个人四目相望，不知道的还以为是上演什么苦情剧呢。但是周九良没忘记他正在换衣服，他还没来得及把衣服换上，就那么光着膀子，露着大腿，脑袋里的想法除了一个是这孩子是怎么进来的？第二个就是他觉得他应该打个电话报个警。这年头观众都直接奔后台来了吗？

当然，周九良的这个警是没报成。那少年好像是没有预料到他正在换衣服，在看到他愣住之后那张脸便以肉眼可见的速度红了上来，就连拽着帘子的手都有些发抖。似乎是发现自己这样不太礼貌，慌慌张张的捡起被丢掉的礼仪，手忙脚乱的把帘子扯好，一个闪身就退到了帘子后面，说话的语调里还带着颤音，“对、对不起！”

周九良愣了愣神，他直起腰套上了搁在一旁的短袖，又麻利的提上了裤子，只是那嘴角却没在上扬过，一双眼睛冷的吓人，他本来就显得老成，在加上如今这幅面无表情甚至是还带着些愠怒的情绪，倒更显得让人害怕了，活像是惹了祸的熊孩子被家长逮了个正着，而身为父亲的他正酝酿着怒火一样。

可他到底还是年少，眉宇间还透着少年人的稚气未退，像是故作出来的冷硬和恼怒，却终究没有那份锋锐的严厉在里面。换好了衣服，他也懒得在把大褂叠上，所幸就直接卷作了一团放进了包里，抿了抿嘴，撩开帘子走了出去。

他看见那少年正局促的站在一旁，一双麻杆似的大长腿还在那里抖啊抖的，像是被什么吓到了一样，明明被吓到的人是他。

估计是看到他出来了，那少年才一步一步的蹭到他跟前，脸上带着歉意，“对不起啊，我不知道您在换衣服，他们说您在里面休息，我就进来了，那个什么……”他扣着手，不怎么太好意思，“您身上真白……嗐、不是，我说错了，是真对不起啊！我嘴笨，您别见怪啊。”

周九良被这少年惊得直瞪大了眼睛，嗬，这倒霉孩子倒真敢说。可看着那少年一幅可怜巴巴的模样，明明比自己还高了半个头，却像是鹌鹑似的缩缩着，一下子心就软了，干巴巴的说了句，“行吧。”

末了还带着点上挑的尾音，少年感十足，甚至还有点奶味儿。只是这话音落下之后，气氛便更尴尬了。周九良也不知道要说什么，就那么看着面前的少年，那少年试着张了好几次嘴，也没能说出个四五到六，到最后还是周九良看着点太晚了，才对那少年说，“你有事吗？没事就先走吧，太晚了，我也得回家了。”

那少年睁着那双不算小的眼睛直愣愣的盯着他，直把周九良盯的有些发毛，手不由的攥紧了背包的带子，心里开始打起了鼓。这人出现的莫名其妙，还偏偏赶在后台一个人都没有的时候，这大晚上的，还是在湖广，周九良即便是在冷静稳重，还是免不得的被吓的打了个激灵。

那少年还是不说话，就那么盯着他。周九良看了看表，都快10点了，他不着痕迹的退了一步，大力的攥紧背包带，对着那少年咧嘴一个假笑，紧接着“嗖”的一下就跑没影了。

这是这少年留给周九良的初印象。这事他谁也没向谁提起过，反正也不是什么大事，后来几天也没再看见那少年，他也就把这事给忘了。

谁知到这事还有一连串的后续呢。

在看见那少年是一个星期之后的事了，那天也是他们的晚场，他和孟鹤堂演到多一半的时候他不经意的往台下瞥了一眼，视线在左侧偏坐的那个方向停留了一两秒，周九良的手下意识的扣了下桌角，但在偏长的衣袖掩饰下倒没让人发现，眼球一转，又跟没事人似的转回了台上，跟着旁边那人和往常一样中规中矩的把后半段演完了。

他们这已经是最后一场了，先前演完了的演员早就下了班往家赶，没准这点早就到家了。等两个人鞠躬下台之后，后台除了主持哪还看得到半个人影。就在刚才，今晚的主持人也跟他们打了招呼背着包就出了门，孟鹤堂一边换衣服一边问周九良要不要送他回家，周九良解扣子的手停了下，想着看到的那个人影就没让孟鹤堂把他送回去，“孟哥你先走吧，我一会儿还有点事呢。”

孟鹤堂把大褂叠起来放进了包里，用手哗啦了两下头发，皱了下眉，“都这么晚了你还有啥事啊？”

“嗐，有个朋友正好买了晚场的票，说是等下了场让我和他一起吃个夜宵。”

“你朋友今天看咱们演出了？”

周九良点了点头。

“嘿，还好这场你孟哥我没掉链子，没给你丢脸吧。”孟鹤堂朝着周九良挑了挑眉，周九良白了他一眼，话里带着笑，“您啊，也就这点出息了。快走吧，嫂子该着急了。”

“行，难得你愿意和朋友出去玩玩，你们小哥俩也别吃的太晚，早点回去，记得别喝酒啊。”

对于孟鹤堂的嘱咐，周九良点着头嗯嗯啊啊的说知道了。他换好了衣服就顺势坐在了椅子上，大褂被他叠好放在一边，看着孟鹤堂拿着包出了门他才像是个泄了气的皮球一样没什么精神的闷头趴在了桌子上。

心里有些难受。像是被人用手挤着似的，一口气上不来下不去的，有些闷得慌。他在心里头骂了孟鹤堂一句，他都成年了，又不是小孩子了，还要管他那么多。可他最后又骂了自己一句，说自己真怂，不想让孟鹤堂管着还不敢说出来，畏畏缩缩的还跟当年那个只知道跟在孟鹤堂身后，什么都不懂还需要让人带着的小孩儿一样。

他一点都不想让人再把他当成一个小孩儿，可是偏巧他最不想的那个人却从始至终的只把他当成一个小孩儿。

他揉着脸，长长的叹出口带着颤音的气来。

“孟鹤堂你能不能别在把我当成个小孩儿啊……这样太难受了……”

每一个音节都在颤抖，就像是他此刻的心情，高高低低起伏不定，好像是低到了谷底，又像是等着爆发的火山，可等到了最后又全都回归了平静，闷声闷气的，隐约还带着些许的哭腔，眼睛一眨，一滴眼泪就从眼睑下面掉出去了。

他的心里面正在下着一场雨，是在初春时分，带着凛冬最后的一点不怀好意，冰冷刺骨的雨水一滴一滴的砸在心底，瞬间便凉了全身。

就在这时候，换衣间的帘子又被人掀开了，周九良下意识的抹了把眼睛，抬头看着门口的不速之客。

高高瘦瘦的，染着和枯草一样的黄色头发，还是那张有点懵懵懂懂的傻表情，和上次有所差别的是这人这次没在只穿个短袖，还知道套了个外套。

但是对于这孩子一进来就朝他喊了一句，“师哥。”周九良沉默了几秒，面无表情的掩饰掉了内心的惊吓，“你拜师了了么，你就瞎喊，小心一会儿人给你轰出去你信不信。”

这倒霉孩子，嘴里都没个谱儿。

那人讪讪的挠了挠头，腆着脸的朝他好像是撒了个娇，“这不是先和您套个近乎嘛，反正这关系是早晚的事，早叫晚叫那不都一回事嘛。”

嚯，这小子可真会瞎说。

“你干什么的你就随便叫，你今儿个要是不说实话，我就真报警了啊。”

“诶别别别，您先等会，我这真不是随便叫的，我是北戏的学生，学的相声，等明年过了社里的考核，我就能拜师了，那可不就是您师弟么。”少年带着点傻气的笑了笑，“师哥你是不知道，我这不是第一次看见你了。”

“是，你上个星期跟个鬼似的吓我一跳，好家伙我回去之后连做了两晚上的噩梦。”周九良臭着脸，一双不大的眼睛就那么瞪着他。

少年听闻尴尬的蹭了蹭鼻子，“嗐，我那天是着急了，买了票之后刚要进场，就被同学叫回学校了，老师查完课之后我看着还有时间，就赶紧过来了，没想到紧赶慢赶还是没赶上，我就想着来后台凑凑运气，这不赶上你们都下场了，就这么碰见了。”

“我挺纳闷，人家是怎么让你进来的？”周九良寻思着，这后台不是普通人想进来就能进来的吧？

少年说着就从口袋里拿出了个牌儿，上面还印着他的相片和名字以及学校的名字和系别，“这不是有证儿嘛，我就和人家说我是来看我师哥演出的，咱这也是未来的郭老师的门徒不是。”

“人就让你进了！？”周九良是真的有点吃惊，连带着声音都拔高了两分。他们这后台除了家属之外，已经这么好进了吗？这种理由也能放人进来？

“啊。就，进了啊。”少年用实力演示了一把，什么叫做一脸懵逼。

周九良皱起眉头，还是一脸的不相信。而面对周九良的不相信，少年也没太在意，他又往前凑了一步，低沉的嗓音带着明显的兴奋，“师哥你肯定不知道，我当初要学相声还是因为你呢。”

“我？”

“可不是的，年少惊鸿一瞥，便彻底印在了心头，再也抹不去啦！我到现在都还记得，你那天穿了个湖蓝色的大褂，手里拿着把扇子，你一转身，手一挥一透袖，那眉眼，那笑容，特别好看！”

少年说这话的时候是带着笑意的。眉眼弯弯，唇角勾起的弧度恰到好处，多一分显得轻浮，少一分又显得假意，这不多也不少，正是少年最真挚的诚意。

周九良听到这话一下子便红了耳朵。他今年满打满算也还不到20岁，自己还是个半大的孩子呢，在加上他15岁就出来学艺了，少年人的心性实在是太过单纯，即便是台上说了什么荤段子，那也是做不得真的。而他又很有自知之明，他长得的确是算不上好看，少年老成，说的就是他，有时候出门穿的衣服成熟了点，都有人管他叫大爷呢，而叫他大爷的那人可能年龄比他还要大。

他活了这么些年，这样的话是迄今为止从没有人和他说过的，他听到最多的话就是，“嚯，这孩子长得真喜庆，真可爱。”不然就是说他年少老成，看着稳妥。

哪像孟鹤堂，目若朗星，面若潘安，长身玉立，惊才风逸。比他不知道要强了多少倍。

想起孟鹤堂，他便又有些难过了。但是面前这少年还是在笑着看他，少年本就生的俊朗，和孟鹤堂相比也不差几分，只是一个早就被打磨的没了少年气，这一个是少年正当时。

那少年似乎是看出了他情绪不佳，低沉的嗓音又带着几分俏皮，“我那时候正好跟着朋友一起来听相声，前场也没怎么听进去，听到了后场就到了你们那场黄鹤楼了，我当时就觉得，嘿！台上站着的这小孩儿挺有意思的，成年了吗？这模样都没长开化呢，应该比我也就大那么两岁吧。后来到了中间您这一开嗓，那可就真的让我记得死死的了。”

“那之后我就对相声产生了兴趣，没事了来看一场，但总是逮不着有您的场，正好赶上北戏和德云社一起办了个班，我就报名了，今年是第二年，等着明年年初社里考核了，您可就真成我师兄啦！”

周九良被这声低八度的“师兄”叫的头皮发麻，他原以为孟鹤堂的本音就够低了，没想到这还有个声音更低的，比大提琴还要低上几度的音色，也不知道这小子以后得霍霍多少小姑娘。

他扭过头，把大褂放进了背包里，语调有些生硬，但已经缓和了不少，“规矩就是规矩，你还没正式拜师呢，先别乱叫。”

“诶嘿，行，那我就先叫您周哥吧，您叫我璇儿吧，我妈他们都这么叫我。哦对了，我本名叫秦凯旋，您别忘了。”说完，朝着周九良傻呵呵的咧嘴一笑，那傻里傻气的程度让周九良一度怀疑这孩子怕不是个傻子吧？真当说相声的只要不是哑巴就什么人都招的吗？

赶巧的是，正在收拾东西的周九良并没有看到那傻笑隐去之后，唇角的弧度定格在了一个堪称温柔到了极点的角度。他看向周九良的眼神实在是太过认真又太过深情，那双漆黑的瞳仁里除了那正在忙碌收拾东西的人外便再也看不到其他东西。

他就像是在看遗失许久终于找回了的稀世珍宝，带着失而复得之后的小心翼翼，贪恋的想要一看再看，直把他藏进自己的心口里，再也不会让人抢了去，再也不会让他从自己眼中消失。

他不信鬼神，却又不得不信鬼神。他相信了这是上天给予他的恩赐，是上天看他执念太深入不得轮回才让他再一次从头来过，以此来了却他刻印在灵魂上的那抹最是求而不得的妄念。

他秦霄贤，终于又一次看到了他想了、念了、思了、爱了，长达二十多年的人了。

“少年人善说谎话，一个眼神骗过天下。”  
“我想告诉你相爱太难了，但少年一瞬动心就永远动心。”

这一次，他再也不会选择退让了。

-2-

秦霄贤没有忘记他是如何闭上眼的。

这说起来他可能还会在上一次央视新闻以及微博的热搜，连标题他都想好了，什么‘某公司著名相声演员为救女童英勇牺牲’，什么‘秦霄贤在另一个世界也要好好的’这类型的标题。

他甚至都能想到德云社的敢死队名单上可能要将副队长的名号填给他了，至于为什么是副队长，因为敢死队已经有一个队长了，除了他，至今没人敢去叫板那位队长的地位，就连张云雷这位曾经的敢死队队长都不行，更别提那位前副队长孟鹤堂了。而他当了副队长也没人敢和他叫板，毕竟他已经死了，谁敢向他说句不服呢？

真是恭喜德云社敢死队又添一位新成员，并成功稳坐副队长之位。

老人都说越到临死前脑子越清楚，秦霄贤觉得这话说的一点都没错。他的脑子在没有比现在还要清晰的时候了。那些他都已经忘了的记忆就像是一本连环画册一样不带重样的在他眼前快速翻过。他小时候养的那只猫，中学时喜欢的那个女孩，以及，漆黑永夜中的那滩鲜艳的红色。

秦霄贤从那以后就再也没有穿过橘红色的大褂，就连藕粉色的大褂他都很少穿，因为他总是会想起那个夜里从那个人身下不断扩散蔓延的血迹。

他觉得他现在应该也和那个人差不多，只是那个人是被扎破了心脏，而他却是被砸中了脑袋。

观众一直都说他傻的可爱，连那个人也一直调笑他智商不在线，还拿他之前打趣自己的话在嘲笑一次。但凡他展示出一点新奇的东西了，那个人肯定得说一句，‘你这肯定是拿你智商换的。’一语致死，这话一点都没错。

而现在，他可能真的傻了。毕竟脑袋都被砸出了那么大个血窟窿，能不傻么。

他没感觉有多痛，可能是因为一击太致命了，让他连痛感都感觉不到了。而他脑袋里的那本连环画却开始重复了起来，也不能说是重复，只是一页一页的全都是一个男人的身影，笑着的，哭着的，生气的，撒娇的，病恹恹的，受了委屈的，喝醉酒之后的，难过到绝望的，全都是同一个人。

他叫周九良。

他爱他。

不对。

他叫周航。

他爱的是周航。

不是那个和孟鹤堂绑在一起的周九良。

周航。

他爱的人叫周航。

和他爱的那个人闭眼的方式如出一辙，在同一个岔路口，在同一个时间段，只是中间相差了20年，只是闭上眼之前想念的人不同，除此之外也没什么差别。

他闭上了眼，嘴角却带着笑，亮起的手机屏幕上是他和他爱的那个人最亲密的合照，那是他心血来潮时拉着他拍的一个视频的截图。

那是周九良第一次也是最后一次亲吻了秦霄贤。

那是他这辈子最幸福的时刻。

人死之后有什么？其实就是一片黑暗，什么也没有。你所及之处全都是深不可见的黑暗，你的思想停止，意识消失，像是广阔无垠的宇宙中那颗微不足道，甚至是永远都不会被人发现的一颗行星，在这偌大的宇宙中不过是沧海一粟，宛若一粒尘埃，因为实在是太过渺小。

当秦霄贤再一次睁开眼睛的时候，他有点不知道今夕是何夕，他感觉自己好像是做了一场荒唐的大梦，如今梦醒了，便该回归现实了。可是他又觉得好像有那里不一样，梦里的那些事情他全都记得，甚至是当大脑被砸到的那一瞬间产生的剧痛他也能清晰的回忆起来，以至于他仍能感觉到大脑在阵阵发痛，痛的他都说不出话来，只能蜷缩在坚硬的床板上，紧咬牙关，眼球上布满了血丝，他疼的连面部都有些扭曲了，狰狞的样子说不出来的吓人。

他不记得他是怎么被室友发现，然后被送往了医院，他只记得他的脑海里只有一个名字。

周航。

秦霄贤知道自己现在正处在一个极度混乱的状态，他头痛欲裂，可神智却清晰无比，他在剧痛中翻开了那本漫长的人生画册，一页一页的细细翻看，从小孩到少年，从少年到青年，从青年到中年，画册戛然而止，他这漫长的一生只有42年，不多，但对秦霄贤来说却足够漫长。

周九良是在刚过完31岁的生日没多久发生了意外去世的。

在周九良刚死的那段时间，他几乎快要把自己折磨死了。他一味的将周九良的死归结于自己，他恨自己如果他当时在强硬一点，在坚持一下，决不让他一个人回家，那么他是不是就不会那么早的回到天上了？

他们那天晚上刚刚聚完餐，七队的几个人年轻人难得能在同一个时间凑到一起，本来饭吃的好好的，周九良却在中途来了个电话，秦霄贤就坐在他身边，他看到了屏幕上显示出来的名字是“孟祥辉”，他看着那人没有马上接电话，他喝了口酒，低沉的嗓音被烈辣的酒浸的有些发哑，让本就听不出意味的言语更加模糊不清，“孟哥给你打电话了啊……你到底是怎么想的啊……”

那人盯着手机，也不知道在想什么，铃声早就在听见的第一下之后就被他关掉了，秦霄贤看着亮了好一会的屏幕在响到了尽头之后，灭了。

他不知道周九良在想些什么，而他和孟鹤堂之间的事情他也不是那么太了解，他只知道这两个人虽然还是在搭档演出，表面上看起来还和以前一样，可实际上却出现了断口，而这个断口还在愈演愈烈，可能哪一天，断口就会变成一条不可逾越的鸿沟。

秦霄贤低着头抿着酒，他正在将眼底肆意翻卷的情绪往回收，他不想自己变得那么恶毒，不想自己变得那么自私。他劝自己不要想太多，情侣之间的吵架是在所难免的，而且他们也不是一次两次了，他不应该想太多的。他知道他这辈子是没有希望了，可是他还是想能多陪这人一年是一年，等到哪一天实在是等不下去了，他在祝他一生幸福也不算迟。

上一个电话没有接通，紧接着便又来了一个。

秦霄贤看着那又响起来的手机，突然笑了一下，声音很低也很轻，他碰了碰那人的胳膊，“去外面接吧，屋里太吵了。”

那人“嗯”了一声，拿着手机就要向外走，可就在周九良刚刚离开座位向门口走的那一瞬间，秦霄贤突然攥住了那人的手腕，速度快而狠绝，用了多大的力气他自己都不知道，等秦霄贤反应过来的时候他已经愣住了。

他的潜意识并不想让周九良离开。

冰凉的手触碰到那人散发着温热体温的皮肤，他愣怔的看着自己指骨修长骨节明晰的手就那么死死的扣着周九良的腕子，有那么一刻的晃神，紧接着就像是触电一样松开了手，他没敢抬头去看那人，他也不敢让那人看到他的表情，他极力掩饰着慌乱，低低的对那人说，“没事儿，你快去吧。”

他心虚的将酒杯里的酒一口喝了个干净，灼辣的白酒从舌尖开始一路燃到了喉咙，最后像团火焰坠落在胃里，烧的他心口都疼了。

他没有看到周九良眼中的复杂情绪，他不甚在意的扫了眼自己被攥的发红的手腕，他张了张口，像是想要说些什么，可看着秦霄贤转头和张九泰聊上天了，他也就放弃了。

何必呢。

都已经这么多年了。

何必呢。

周九良出去了好一会儿，等他回来的时候这饭局已经要散场了，秦霄贤看着这人脸色难看了不少，就知道那通电话他们肯定是又吵起来了。他想也没想，就对周九良说，“要去我家么？”

这句话说出口之后他就后悔了，他知道这人不会答应的，留给自己的只有拒绝。

“不去了，太晚了，明天还得赶场呢。”

看，果不其然，他多了解他。

“行，那我送你回去？”

周九良皱了下眉，“你忘了你喝酒了？怎么着，想酒驾啊。”

“嗐，哪能啊。那不然让孟哥来接你？”

“不用，我一会儿走回去，权当消食了。”

“不行，太晚了，不安全。”

“多大人了，又不是小孩子，还能让人拐卖了啊。”

“那谁知道啊，万一碰上你粉丝了呢？你忘了上个月那个直接冲上来抱你的那个男粉丝的了？差点没吓死我。”

“嗐，那不是个个例么，哪有那么多疯子啊。别瞎捉摸了，能出点啥事啊。”

“那也不行，不然你开我车回去，到家了告诉我一声。”

周九良突然抬头就那么看着秦霄贤，也没说话，只是用那双眼里含星的眸子看着他。秦霄贤沉默一瞬，突然就懂了。他听见那人浅淡的语调却没向之前似的带着奶音，他听出了那里面的几分无奈，几分强硬，以及那最后几分的疏离。

“旋儿，真不用。”

秦霄贤站在那里，像是一个失语病人，张着嘴却说不出一句话，脑海里的字符组不成连贯的语句，他感觉他的胃更疼了，心口上燃着的那团火快要把他全身的血液都给蒸发掉了。

他眼里的光暗了下去，浑身上下都透着一股不协调的绝望气息，可他还是从椅背上拿起了那条围巾，僵着手把它围在了那人的脖颈上，脑海里的字慢慢组成一句话，“天冷，围着吧。”他没等那人在说什么，像是天鹅折了颈，低垂着头，像是巨人弯了腰，驼起了肩，他落寞的身影就是一只争权夺利最终惨败落荒而逃的狼，孤单又寂寞。

秦霄贤站在门口等着代驾，那是个不大的年轻人，他认识秦霄贤，听他说他女朋友就喜欢听秦霄贤的相声。秦霄贤笑了笑，靠着座椅有些心不在焉，他看着车窗外那闪过的一排排路灯，有些疲惫的闭上了眼。

当车子驶过一个拐角，秦霄贤猛地睁开眼，让司机开回到最开始的那个饭店，他听见那个年轻人问他，都快要到家了，还要开回去吗？

秦霄贤紧紧攥住了他的手机，手机壳上面印着一只非常可爱的小企鹅，是那种还没有换毛的，毛茸茸的小企鹅。他听见自己哑着嗓子用最原始的声音低沉且不容置疑的说：

“开回去。”

秦霄贤的头疼在后半夜的时候已经好的差不多了，医生也检查不出有什么毛病，只能让他先住个院，观察观察再说，毕竟大脑是个非常神秘的组织体，万一出了点什么事情没及时发现就不好了。

其实他知道自己是怎么回事，就是受了点刺激，一时间有点接受不了。毕竟他也知道他的脑袋坏成了那个样子肯定是救不活了，他本以为自己已经死了，没准还能看到早死的周九良，谁知道再一睁眼就回到了少年十六岁。

人生果然是充满了戏剧性。

第二天的时候他同学来看他，都是半大的少年，对着他就是一顿嘲笑，说什么多大人了还因为这么点疼就哇哇大哭，忒没出息了。

秦霄贤一脸懵逼，啥玩意？他还哇哇大哭来着？不是哥们你闹呢吧？他那哥们一点都没客气，一巴掌就拍他后背上了，在他一声国骂中，不怀好意的笑出了声：“可不是的，一边哭还一边叫人，叫什么‘航’啊‘航’啊的，还说什么‘航航你别走’，哎呦喂，来告诉哥们儿，你这是勾搭上了哪家的姑娘了？这事还瞒着咱们啊？可太不够意思了啊。”

秦霄贤彻底懵掉了线，“我叫人了？”

“你没印象？”

他摇头，“没有，一点都没有。”

“你这倒是忘得干净，你昨晚上可是叫人家叫的要死要活的啊，这就忘了？”

“我真不记得了……”秦霄贤抹了把脸，后知后觉的反应过来，“不是我叫的是啥？”

“航航啊。”

“哦……”他松了口气，还好他没叫周九良，不然可能就得出事了，秦霄贤抓了抓他那把鸡窝头，下了床跟个没事人似的，“行了，走吧，办出院去，真是这么点毛病还半个住院，多大点事啊。”

他那哥们只对他翻了个白眼，“你是不知道你昨晚有多吓人，好家伙我还以为你直接就过去了呢，你都翻白眼了你知道吗？要不是你还有气呢，我差点就要给你做人工呼吸了。”

“可别，千万别，我就真断气了你也别，我可不想让你这个龟孙子玷污了我的清白，爷的这张嘴还要留着给我的初恋呢。”

秦霄贤这欠抽的话和那欠踹的动作直把他哥们儿给气笑了，“行啊秦凯旋，嘴皮子利索了是吧，等你回去之后我要是再帮你我就是你孙子！”

正在穿衣服的那人可没有理会他这好哥们，穿上外套系上鞋带就往屋外走，临走了朝着他那哥们喊了一声，“孙贼！”

一路小跑就没了影。

紧随其后，病房走廊里传来了一声暴怒的大喊。

“我去你奶奶的秦凯旋！”

以及值班护士的严词警告，“喊什么喊！病房区不准大声喧哗，连个小孩子都知道的事你不知道吗！”

早就坐上电梯的秦霄贤可没管那么多，他现在只有一个想法，那就是他想要见到周九良。从他彻底清醒过来之后他想见他想的都快疯了，天知道他有多兴奋？他现在16岁，那周九良也就才19，正是他最可爱最听话，最有活力却也是最懵懂无知真真切切是个奶团子的时候。

如果他没记错的话，孟鹤堂这个时候已经有了对象，并且都准备谈婚论嫁了，而那个懵懵懂懂的奶团子却是在这个时候开了窍，他发现他喜欢孟鹤堂，但是他还不确定那是不是就是爱。现在这个时候只是奶团子对孟鹤堂产生了感情的萌芽，而真正的成长就是在孟鹤堂结完婚之后，幼芽慢慢长成了大树，遮天蔽日，大的遮住了他整个心房，让他再也看不到其他任何人。

忽然有一天，这棵树结了果，那果子先是稚嫩的白色，慢慢成长到了青涩的嫩绿，最后，它变成了散发着奇异香味的红艳艳的果子，又在某一天，那颗诱人的红色果子落了地，彻底被人摘走了。

摘走果子的人是孟鹤堂。他的师哥，他的队长。他知道他来的太晚了，早在那棵幼苗成长为参天大树的时候他就知道他已经没有可能了，所以他一直掩着藏着，什么都没说，毕竟他装傻充愣的本事可是队里的第一，连孟鹤堂都得甘拜下风，没有人任何人发现他爱周九良，除了他的搭档。

孙九香一直在劝他，但是没办法，爱就是爱了，不是简单的喜欢，说讨厌就讨厌，说不喜欢就不喜欢。如果想要不爱，那么就要将爱转变成恨，可是他怎么舍得去恨那个他想要放在心尖上的人呢？不可能的，这辈子都不可能的。

他不想去打扰什么，因为这份感情是他的，只要他还没有说出口，还没有人知道，那就不关任何人的事。他只想默默的去爱一个人，他都已经不在乎那令人绝望的绝不会有任何回应的结果了，他都已经卑微到只是一个笑容就能让他不顾一切的付出所有，还要他怎样呢？

还想要他怎样呢？

可是现在，他回到了那人19岁的时候，那粒种子才刚刚发芽，整日的暴雨倾盆，看不见阳光，又得不到营养，它生长的属实缓慢。它实在是太小了，小到只需要用手轻轻一捻，他就能将这株嫩芽彻底摧毁。既然上天让他从头来过，那么他还有什么理由不去伸手呢？

毕竟因为爱这种情感，任何人都会变得自私，甚至是连天使都可以变成魔鬼。

这一次他绝不会再心甘情愿的默默守在周航身边，他要成为那个同周航一起并肩而立的那唯一的爱人。

那之后的秦霄贤隔三差五就会去追有周九良演出的场，他每一次都买在看台最右边的位置，因为那个位置他可以看到没有任何遮挡的周九良。

现在的周九良和记忆里的那个周九良相比还是差了很多，就像他的粉丝说的那样，还是个圆滚滚的奶团子呀，那一举一动一颦一笑都透着股奶里奶气的味道，让他的心柔软的不得了。

彼时的周九良还是个看起来老气横秋的少年，剃着寸头，又胖乎乎的，穿的衣服一点都不符合他这个年龄应有的样子，整个人看起来就像是个四十多岁的老大爷。

可在秦霄贤眼里看来可不是那么回事。奶团子的五官只是还没长开化，一笑起来眼睛都被挤没了，就跟个喜庆的年画娃娃似的，只有那肉嘟嘟的脸蛋和圆润的下巴，特别天真可爱又无邪。可能这是他情人眼里出西施吧，不管周九良什么模样他就是觉得好看又可爱，虽然可爱的指数占了百分之八十。

他就这么偷偷摸摸的看着，看了有一个来月吧，等到学校里确定了年后就会进行考核，考核完了就能进社里慢慢试着演出了，他这才敢明目张胆的出现在周九良面前。

-3-

他看着周九良有条不紊的收拾好了东西，背着斜挎包，活脱脱的就是个等着放学回家的小孩儿，嘴里一下没忍住，就笑出了声，心里头跟着想的是：他怎么会这么可爱啊。

周九良回过头来一眼就看到了那正在傻笑的秦霄贤，他的心里充满了疑惑，这人明明长了一张英俊帅气的脸，怎么一笑起来就这么傻乎乎的呢？关键问题是，这傻笑还挺和谐，一点都不违和，而且在知道事情真相之后吧，他对这人总有股子莫名的亲切感。

“你搁那儿笑啥呢，跟个二傻子似的。”

看，这才第二次见面，他就有点抑制不住对熟人才有的小脾气了。

“啊？没啥没啥，就是终于和师哥互相认识了，挺高兴的，嘿嘿。”终于让他家的周宝宝知道他的存在了，他能不高兴吗？别以为他没听出来那话音里带着的娇气，那可是对着熟人才有的小脾气呢，要是换了其他陌生人，早就一张冷脸对上了，那疏离感他上辈子又不是没感受过。

“按你说的，明年就考核了，反正早晚都会认识，你这么高兴干啥。”周九良看了眼墙上的钟表，“不早了，先出去吧，人家剧场的工作人员也得下班回家呢。”

秦霄贤跟在周九良身后，因为比他高出了半个头，一低头就能看着那人毛茸茸的后脑勺，还有脖颈上的那颗黑痣，“行，师哥您说什么就是什么，我跟着您。”

“说了别叫师哥了。再说你跟着我干什么啊，你们学校现在都这么松了吗？这个点都没有查寝的吗？”

“有，我让舍友帮忙了，晚点回去也没事。”

他眼睛还是盯着那颗黑痣，那颗黑痣的位置没在这人脖颈的正中央，而是有点向左边偏，在肩膀和脖颈的交汇处，不大，小巧精致，特别的吸引人。

他想在和这人多呆一会，便问向周九良，“周哥你吃饭了吗？要不咱们俩出去吃个夜宵吧，我知道有家海鲜粥特别好吃，就当是我第一次吓着你的赔礼吧，哥你看行不？吃完东西我就回学校。”

周九良憋了好一会儿，才憋出一句，“你也真是个自来熟。”

语气里有点无奈，也有点妥协，他出了剧场的门口，这俩人的前后位置就变了。他跟在秦霄贤后边，突然想起来他还不知道这小孩儿到底多大岁数呢，便问：“你多大啊？”

前边那人拢了拢外套，回过头来回答他，“我97的，哥你呢？”

“哦，我93的。”周九良低着头，修长漂亮的手指扣着背包带，俨然一幅乖宝宝的模样。

“哥你93的啊？”

“不然你以为我是八几年的还是七几年的，那你就该叫我叔叔了。”

秦霄贤有看到那人扣着背包带的手无意间变成了紧紧攥住，宽松过头了的外套总有一种违和感，脚下是一双普通的运动鞋，大部分的面积都被那条肥大的裤子遮住了，他把头猫的更低，好像地面上有什么奇幻乐园似的，他毫不怀疑只要他停了脚步，那人肯定就会撞在他的后背上。

他压低了嗓音，带着从心底涌上来的热度，想要夜晚的微风将他的柔软与包容传递给那个有些不自信的少年。

“哪儿啊，不是这么回事，我还以为你和我们班上那小伙子一样是96的呢，主要是这五官都没张开呢，看着特别像个小孩儿。周哥你别多想，别人说的那些话你也别去在意，做好自己就行了，再说了，你自己的事情关他们什么事啊，没准他们还是嫉妒你呢，嫉妒你现在是这样，等着你五六十岁了，还是这样，跟个小少年似的，多好。”

“嚯，不愧是未来准备说相声的，我就权当你是在夸我呢。”

他抬起了头，晶亮的眼睛随着嘴角一起弯了起来，攥紧的手变成了轻轻搭在背包上，动作随意，跟着他的背包摆动一晃一晃的。前面的人故意停了下来，等着身后的人与他并肩平行，当路面上的影子并列排在了一起，他又迈着和身旁的人相同的步子不疾不徐的走在街边路灯洒下来的柔和光影里。

在这已经开始变得寂静的城市里，仍能听见那两个人在悄悄低语。一个低沉轻缓，一个绵软清细，一个像是那无边无际的大海带着无限的柔情，和缓的将其包裹，偶尔又会发出大提琴般的极富磁性，一个时而上扬语调，时而拉长尾音，像是在吃一块奶味十足的白兔糖，怎么听都像是撒着娇一样 。

两个人就像是相熟好久的老朋友，一路上的话题都没有间断过，那个高个的少年总能说出一些逗笑旁边那人的话，他看着那人笑，他也就跟着一起笑，即便是被那人说他笑的像个大傻子他也没有去反驳，反而是更加亲昵的搭上了那人的肩膀，眼睛里闪闪发亮的说着他们学校里发生的那些趣事。

吃过饭后他们在一个岔路口分别，一个回了学校，一个回了家，两个人都交换了电话号码和当下最流行的网络聊天账号，并且约好了有空的时候在出去聚一下。

周九良已经有很长时间没有这么开心过了，他虽然少年老成，每个人都说他稳重，说他懂事，可是他终归是个少年人，甚至说他还是个什么都不太懂的孩子。15岁独自离开家出来学艺，他本来就有些内向安静，可是为了不给人添麻烦，他硬是将那些仅有的属于少年的本性给磨平了。

他是老师眼里的乖孩子，不吵不闹不惹事，听话又上进，成绩好的都不用老师再去格外操心，然后他以优异的成绩从传习社出来了，他运气很好，毕业汇演刚结束，他就被人挑走了，然后跟着搭档一起进了大队。同在传习社的那几个和他关系不错的朋友都纷纷说他运气好，甚至是有些羡慕他不用再去青年队磨砺就进大队了，而且还直接有了固定搭档，还正是那个时候有点小名气的于老师的干儿子，孟鹤堂，多好啊。

可是对于那个时候的周九良来说，可能弊大于利。他的确是很开心，他开心自己刚毕业就被师哥挑中了，这就代表他的能力是被人认可的，他那两年的努力都没有白费，而且孟鹤堂长的又帅，为人又亲和，还非常照顾他，他很喜欢这个比他大了6岁的师哥。

但是好景不长，他进了大队，每天和孟鹤堂在小园子里一场场的演，可台下面的观众就没有一次是能坐满的，有的时候甚至只有那么零星的几个人。当喜悦过后，随之而来的就是那看不到尽头的压力。

他失落极了，他觉得他对不起孟鹤堂选择他的那份信任，他的能力可能并没有他想象的那么高，他辜负了孟鹤堂对他那么好，他给孟鹤堂拖后腿了。当他的脑海里产生了这个念头的时候，他的情绪已经不是只有失落那么简单的。他开始变得压抑，他变得更沉默了，每一场演出下来之后的那个压力就像是好多座大山一样压在他的身上，让他连呼吸都变得困难。

他没有去找孟鹤堂，他也没想着要去找孟鹤堂沟通，他觉得这是他自己的问题，是他自己水平不够，关孟鹤堂什么事呢。他只能更加努力的去学习，去精进自己，努力的寻找一个适合他们的表演方式，以及属于他自己的表演风格。但是这个过程很难，有多难呢？就连他的师兄们有的已经演出了好几年，却仍然没有找到属于自己的表演风格。

这不是一个想找就能找到的东西，这是需要用时间去慢慢摸索，得是用日积月累的一场场表演去验证，究竟怎么样才能逗笑观众，究竟那一个包袱使得能赢得满堂彩，究竟他周九良要以怎样的方式去迎合他孟鹤堂。

他自顾自的钻了牛角尖，可是他忘了搭档搭档，这本来就是两个人的事，不是说因为你自身的原因就只是你自己的事，搭档本是一体，一荣俱荣一损俱损，何由来的一个人呢？

可他就是不说，拧的很，轴的厉害，孟鹤堂又不是他肚子里的蛔虫，哪知道他在想些什么，他只以为小孩儿是闹了别扭，以为他是跟着自己却没有想象中的那么好，嫌弃吃苦了。可这也是，他把人家一成绩优异的科班出身的小孩儿带出来，却没本事让他跟着自己吃香喝辣。人多好的一小孩儿，要是没有自己指不定能有个更好的搭档呢。

可孟鹤堂到底是没找周九良谈，都这么的自以为，一个越发的钻牛角尖，一个越发的自谴自责，除了对词以外就没别的话可说了，这时间一长，这就成了两个人自搭档以来第一次矛盾的爆发。

周九良是队里年纪最小的那个，不管是孟鹤堂也好，还是他们队长也好，都不舍得罚他。毕竟人家那么一乖巧听话的孩子，除了不爱闹腾之外哪哪都是好的。就那么乖乖巧巧的往你面前一鞠躬，开口叫一声师哥，那轻而细的嗓音都带着一股子甜甜的奶糖味，别提有多可爱了。

所以没人舍得罚他，只要不是他做了什么太出格的事情，都没人会说他。

但是这一次和孟鹤堂闹的这么僵，他第一次被领队的师哥罚了。藤条一下下的抽在腿上，疼的他直哭，可他就是死活不张嘴，等着他看到那根抽在他身上的藤条突然换了人，反而是抽在了孟鹤堂身上的时候，他大脑一下子就空白了，想都没想的就和倒豆浆似的一股脑全说了。

那是他第一次受罚，也是他第一次把心里话向外讲。

矛盾因为这次挨打而得到了有效的解决。两个哭的直冒鼻涕泡的人好好的谈了场心。说好之后不管有多难都要一起走，有什么话都要好好的说出来。

孟鹤堂一边抹着眼泪一边说，你还小，所以你别怕，万事有我在，我带着你走，天塌了还有我给你顶着，咱们才开始，不着急，慢慢摸索，可我就怕委屈了你，你那么好，那么乖，是你哥我没本事，让你跟着我一起受委屈了。

周九良也是哭的眼睛都看不见了，大腿又疼的厉害，哭的他直打嗝，他说，我不是着急，我就是怕辜负了你的信任，你把我挑出来就是对我能力的认可，你相信我能和你一起演好，可是我没能做到，孟哥，我拖你后腿了。

周九良这么一说，眼泪就更止不住了，孟鹤堂一看赶紧抱住了哭的要撅过气的奶团子，一边掉眼泪一边安慰人，还得顾忌着两个人受伤的地方，忙的他都不知道要怎么好了。

不过这倒也好，这次之后两个人之间明显更亲近了，演出的效果也越来越好，虽然还是没能找到属于他们自己的表演风格，但是两个人的努力他们师哥还是都看在眼里的。

打那之后，两个人虽然还是会偶尔的闹些矛盾，但大多数都会以相谈的方式得到解决。可是这种状况持续到一个特殊的时间段，两个人便再也没有好好的坐下来说什么好好的谈一谈，交交心了。

那是孟鹤堂有了女朋友，也是社里的主持人，大家都认识，周九良以前叫她姐，现在倒是得改口叫嫂子了。其实也没什么的，虽然孟鹤堂有了女朋友，可对周九良的关心还是该有的半点不少，只是没有那么多多余的时间来陪他了。

19岁的周九良就像是突然长大了一样，下了台之后便不在缠着孟鹤堂让他陪他去这里去那里，也没再和他说过什么一起去吃饭吧，或者在让他送他回家。这一次，他们之间不像是在闹矛盾，因为除了工作上的事情外，其他的私下里他们也还是该说的说，没什么差别，只是周九良很自觉地不在占用孟鹤堂下班后的时间了。

孟鹤堂问过周九良，周九良支支吾吾的扯离了话题，没有回答他。孟鹤堂以为周九良是有了自己的小秘密，所以才不愿意跟他说，他表示理解，毕竟这个年纪谁还没点不能告诉别人的小秘密了，他还有点感叹，这个乖巧听话的奶团子终于开始变成叛逆少年了。

对于周九良的改变他是既头疼又欣慰。头疼是因为孩子大了，不好管了，开始叛逆了。欣慰还是因为孩子大了，不用他在天天管着了，终于开始像个正常少年似的展开叛逆行动了。

只是孟鹤堂后来才发现，孩子是真的长大了，也是真的不好管了，叛逆也是真的叛逆了。他说的话这孩子竟然开始不听着了，让他干什么他就拧着和你作对，倒也不是真的作对，就是让你觉得不舒服，给你冷脸色，不听你的，有时候这种情绪被带上了台，直把他撅的想要磕死在台上。

孟鹤堂也找周九良谈过，但是周九良拒不合作，他能有什么办法？

也就只能这样去了。但好在是没让演出掉过什么链子。

而周九良呢？他哪里是什么叛逆期到了，他只是单纯的不想和孟鹤堂说这事儿，他只是单纯的想要远离这个人，尤其是在他一口一个‘我女朋友怎么怎么样’，听他这么说他就感觉心口发闷，一股莫名其妙的火气就要从发闷的胸口喷涌出来，想要对那个笑的一脸温柔的人冷嘲热讽，想要对他发脾气。可是他不想对孟鹤堂发火，所以他才在发火的边缘一次次的选择转身离开，可能这对于孟鹤堂来说就是孩子大了不好管了进入叛逆期了吧。

两个人各有各的心思，却始终没能好好的坐下来谈一谈。其他人也找他谈过，从话语里他能听出来其实是孟鹤堂让侧面打听的。但是其他人来问也没办法，这种事情，他要怎么和别人说？难道要他如实说，我就是烦你整天到晚一口一个你女朋友怎么怎么样，我烦的很，你一说我就想要冲你发火。这样吗？

别闹了，这算什么事儿呢。周九良不愿意向任何人开口，这也就导致了周九良越来越沉默。尽管不影响表演，但是在台下却越来越自闭，不愿意和人交谈，也不愿意和朋友出去逛，不是抱着他那三哥就是抱着他那三哥，下了班就回家，哪也不肯去。

孟鹤堂简直是要怀疑这孩子不是叛逆期了，别再是自闭症了吧。

这种情况一直持续到现在，可能因为被总队长说过一次，所以周九良的自闭状态有了一定的缓解。最起码和他说话能有个回应了，可孟鹤堂还是能感觉到这孩子和他有点疏远了，他确定这是周九良单方面作妖作出来的。

可能是因为秦霄贤的缘故，他今天到家的时候还是带着笑的。他室友朱鹤松看到他带着笑容进屋简直是有点不可思议，要知道他已经有一个多月没看见这孩子脸上带着轻松自在的笑了。他震惊的接过周九良身上的背包挂在衣服架子上，拉着他的胳膊就坐在了客厅沙发上。

“我说航儿啊你这是怎么了？撞邪了吗？咱要不要给你请个大仙儿来看看啊。”

朱鹤松说完就伸手探了探周九良的脑门，这也没发烧啊，手还没放下来呢，就听见周九良一语致死了，“朱老师，都和您说了，要少看鬼故事和民间玄术学说，你这是迷信，传播迷信是要被逮起来的你知道吗。”

朱鹤松放下手，沉默了好一会，才勉强的提起唇角，一脸的悔不该，“我也是多余问你，你啊，就搁这儿自生自灭吧，晚上没夜宵吃了，再见。”

“我都吃完了，海鲜粥，还有铁板虾、醋溜木须，可好吃了。”周九良趴在沙发背上，直笑的见牙不见眼。

“好啊！你个小崽子知道吃独食了，吃好吃的也不叫上我，行啊周航，以后的夜宵我看你是可以免彻底了。”

朱鹤松知道这是周九良这个小兔崽子在逗自己呢，看着这小孩儿难得的心情好都能露出这样的傻笑了，他心里还是挺高兴的，这些日子他一直沉默寡言的闷闷不乐，一脸心事重重的压抑样子，他看着都心疼，问他怎么回事吧，也不说，就跟着锯了嘴的葫芦似的，拧的他一点办法都没有。

今天这好不容易开心点了，他也跟着高兴，这才是这个小兔崽子应该有的正常样啊。本来就是个奶团子，装什么小大人呢。

“哎呀，朱老师朱老师，您别生气啊，我还想吃您做的鸡爪子呢，明天您就给我做个鸡爪子吃吧。行不？”

周九良伸手拽住了朱鹤松的衣角，像个要糖吃的小孩儿一样撒着娇左摇右晃的。他本身嗓音就细，平时说话还不怎么显，一旦带上了点上挑的语气，就跟着孩子似的，萌化了人的奶音一句一句往外蹦，刹都刹不住车。可能连他自己都没有察觉到，好像和秦霄贤出去这么一趟就把他压了许久的小孩天性给释放出来了，爱笑，爱闹，爱撒娇，调皮又捣蛋。

“你撒手，别拽我，老实交代，今儿去哪了。”

“刚认识的一个小朋友，在北戏呢，听说明年考核完了就能进社了。”

“呦，未来的小师弟啊。”

“可不是的，挺傻的一小孩儿，头一回见面差点没把我吓死。”

“呦呵，他这是做啥壮烈举动了啊，还能把你这个泰山崩于前面色不变，麋鹿兴于左而目不瞬的人给吓死啊？”

“我和您说啊，那小孩儿……”

朱鹤松就坐在周九良的旁边，带着笑意看着那小孩绘声绘色的和他讲关于秦霄贤的事。他们已经有很长时间没有这么好好的坐在一起带着笑的聊聊天了，他听着周九良这么说，突然就想见一见那个傻里傻气的少年，并且想感谢他一下，多亏了他才能让这快要得自闭症的孩子又重新开心起来。

钟表上的指针方向渐渐朝着正中央的那个数字移动，朱鹤松站起来拍了拍周九良的脑袋，“该睡觉了啊，太晚了。”

“12点了啊，我都没注意。那我先睡去了啊。”

“去吧去吧，明天别忘了起来，我明天有点事得早走，叫不了你。”

“诶，知道了。”

朱鹤松看着周九良跟个小企鹅似的左摇右晃进了卫生间，不由的摇头失笑，说人家是小孩儿，自己不也跟个小孩儿似的么。

晚上周九良躺在被窝里，手机突然响了一声，他拿来一看是条短信，发信人名字写的是秦凯旋。

[周哥，你明天有场吗？]

他看着短信想了想，然后按着手机键盘打了几个字。

[没有。干什么？]

没一会，那边就回消息过来了。

[没事没事，就是问问]

[说实话]

[……就是想去看你演出，没想干啥……]

周九良一看，立马翻了个白眼。

[我明个没场，在家休息，你老实的在学校呆着吧，瞎跑什么一天到晚的]

[哥你不会是在骗我吧？]

[我用得着骗你吗，没有就是没有，赶紧睡觉去]

[哦，那行吧， 师哥晚安啊]

周九良看着那两个字，本来是想在和秦霄贤强调一下来着，可是睡意就像秋老虎，一下子就把他吞进肚了，他揉了揉眼睛，没回短信，把手机放一边冲上电，抱着怀里的小熊玩偶就趴那儿睡了。

他迷迷糊糊的做了一个梦，挺奇葩的梦，他梦见他的小熊突然变成了一成年人那么高，拽着他就往前跑，跑着跑着就到了一个游乐场，等他进了游乐场他才发现他的小熊不见了，但是梦么，那是没有逻辑意识的东西，他没管小熊去哪了，他先是在门口买了个棉花糖，然后就去玩了旋转木马，挺幼稚的，等着他下来之后，他发现他的小熊又回来了。

棕色的小熊就站在他面前，比他还要高个半个头，突然，他的小熊伸手把头给摘掉了，然后他看见了里面藏着的秦霄贤。

小熊里面的秦霄贤似乎和他认识的秦霄贤有点不太像，他头发变成了黑色，耳朵上还带着耳钉，他好像一下子就长大了好几岁，脸部的线条更加分明硬朗，显的五官特别清晰好看。那个秦霄贤突然对他笑了一下，他这一笑，整个游乐场里都开始放飞着彩色气球，一个浅蓝色的气球从他眼前升到了空中，他看到了秦霄贤温柔的眼睛微微弯起，唇角勾起的弧度形成了一抹最自然最温暖的浅笑。

他被这笑容迷了眼，当秦霄贤向他伸出手的时候，他不由自主的将手递了过去，然后那个穿着玩具熊装扮的人就带着他向游乐园更深的地方走去。

早上周九良醒过来的时候还有点懵，这做的都是些什么乱七八糟的梦啊，不过梦里的秦霄贤他已经记不得长什么样了，反正是和现在的秦霄贤有点差别，他唯一记住的就是那头黑色的短发，还有他潜在意识里记住的，好帅一男的。

迷迷瞪瞪的揉了揉脸，他拿起手机看了一下，发现秦霄贤给他发了条短信，短信是7点左右发过来的，距现在已经过了一个多点了。他点开看了一下：[早啊周哥]

只是个简单的问早短信，周九良没太在意，也没想着要回，贪懒的又在被窝里躺了一会，这才起了床。

全都收拾好了吃完了早饭，他就抱着三弦开始练习，这东西，如果有一天不练，那前一个月的努力就都白费了。

他打算的是上午练练三弦，等着下午再去剧场。对，他对秦霄贤撒谎了，他今天有场，是晚场的头一场，时间是七点左右，他那么早去也没什么用，所幸只要能赶上时间确保迟到不了就行。

之所以没告诉秦霄贤，就是怕他在跑过来。他是科班出身，科班的学业有多紧他是知道的，但是他不知道其他地方是不是也像他们在传习社的时候那么紧，况且秦霄贤也说了，年后就要考核了，这还有几个月的时间，他要是不抓紧好好学，哪能过的了师父的眼。而且每场的票虽然不贵，但是也架不住天天来啊，他一个16岁的小屁孩，哪有那么多钱让他这么造。他这也算是为他好吧。

然而，等他七点半上了台，他不经意的往台下一扫眼，好家伙，他又在左边的那个角落里看到了那个染着一头黄毛的秦霄贤。

估摸着许是看到台上的人看见他了，秦霄贤对他嘿嘿一个傻笑，抬手朝他挥了挥，然而，他收到了一个来自周九良发出来的冷哼和一个悄咪咪的白眼。

秦霄贤对此表示，啊！！！周宝宝周宝宝！！他这个傲娇的表情好可爱啊！他怎么会这么可爱啊！！！

……

没救了。

这个人没得救了。

请让他马上放弃治疗吧。

下了场，周九良麻利的换好了衣服，他刚把大褂叠起来准备放进他那铁箱子里，就听见孟鹤堂在旁边问他，“昨晚上你几点回去的啊。”

很随意的一声询问，没有在里面夹带太多的刻意关心，也没有那种质询的意思在里面，可就是这种很普通的一句话，却让周九良有些烦躁了。

他现在特别想拉下嘴角，皱起眉头，调高音调，带着浑身刚长出来的尖刺向他说一句，‘我几点回去关您什么事啊’，他想伸出爪子露出尖牙，张牙舞爪且满是戾气的向他说，‘你能不能别管我啊！’但是他不能。他不能让自己这种糟糕的坏情绪再让两个人产生些更大的矛盾。

可能他是真的到了叛逆期了，但是又不简简单单的是叛逆期，如果只是叛逆期的话，那么他心里应该全都是逆反心理，而不会有那种委屈的感觉存在。

他不知道他在委屈什么，可是当孟鹤堂问出这句算不得关心的话时，他除了烦躁外，就是委屈，一阵不明所以的委屈。

他能委屈什么呢。

他应该委屈什么呢。

他不应该这样的，这样是不正常的。

可他越是这样对自己劝说，他心里越是发闷，就连眼眶也跟着酸涩起来。他揉着眼睛，轻细的声音从嗓子眼里碾压出来，“没多晚，十点多就回去了。”

“还成，不算太晚。今晚你嫂子做饭，要来家里吃吗？”

孟鹤堂穿着格子衬衫，外面套着一件牛仔外套，他一只手在低腰的牛仔裤口袋里翻找东西，一只手划拉了两下那染着黄棕色的头发，紧接着又在包里开始翻找。他没有看向周九良，他在找他的车钥匙，他女朋友刚给他打了电话，让他快点回家，她说她做了他最喜欢吃的菜，再不回来菜就要凉了，所以他着急忙慌的换好衣服，只等着找到车钥匙好开车回家。

“不了，朱老师说晚上给我做鸡爪子吃，我就不打扰您和嫂子了。”他低着头笑着，他觉得他应该没有让自己的小情绪有那么一丝一毫的向外泄露，因为那个人什么都没有发现。

“嚯，原来是藏着私货呢啊。朱老师可以啊。”

“……可不是的，我求了朱老师好几天，他才答应今天给我做着吃，可不能让我这几天的好言好语都白费了，不吃回本那怎么行啊。”

“要不然哪天你也求求我，没准我也能给你做一顿吃呢。”

“……孟哥你快别闹了，您是嫌我上医院上的不够勤快吗。”

“嘿！小兔崽子怎么说话呢！不给你露一手你是不知道二嫂子是个妇女啊！”

“人二嫂子本来就是妇女，不用你在露一手添堵了。行了，孟哥你快走吧，嫂子都该着急了。”

“小兔崽子，就知道损你孟哥。成了，我先走了，用我送你回去不？”

“不用，朱老师说一会来接我。”

“行，明天没场，你也跟朋友出去玩玩，别老在家呆着。”

“诶，知道了，您快点走吧，就属您最磨叨。”

“走了，不跟你这儿贫了。”

孟鹤堂彻底走了，周九良才缓缓的蹲下身，他捂着眼睛，肩膀微微抽动。他觉得他现在非常难过，心里的堤坝好像被大水冲垮了一样，洪水漫过防线，所到之处皆是一片狼藉。

他不知道他在难过什么，他也不知道他在委屈什么，他只是觉得心里很压抑，泪腺不受控制的分泌出了眼泪，溢过眼睑就掉在了手上。

“想哭就哭吧，发泄出来会比较好。”

那是一双很温暖的手，不大，带着点少年人的柔软，但是却很瘦，甚至是有些骨感过头了，指骨透过薄薄的一层血肉被用力的按在了他的脖颈上，额头撞进了那人裸露在外的颈窝里，往下一点就是那形状过分明晰的锁骨，硌得他下巴有点发疼。

他还没反应过来，便闻见了一股好闻的味道，不是香水味，可能就是普通的洗衣粉残留的味道，可是他却觉得很好闻，因为他似乎闻见了阳光的味道，强烈的，却暖暖的，让人能放松下来，好像真的就是个小太阳一样，一下子就让他心里的洪水褪去了凶猛的外表，渐渐归于平静了。

“我前两年也是这样，总觉的自己是最委屈的那一个。总觉得所有人都欠我什么，所有人都对不起我什么。总觉得没有人理解我，也没有人想要试图了解我。每天心里面除了烦躁就是压抑。有的时候也会想哭一场，但是又觉得自己是个男人，便一直忍着，压着，绝不能让自己哭出来。”

“把所有的事都压在心底，这其实是挺难过的，每多压一件事，就会更加不开心一分，那种委屈感就会更上一层楼。”

“某一天我无意间看了你的表演，突然就觉得心里的不舒服消退了一点。每看一次你的表演那种感觉就消减一分，但是归根结底它还是在那里，跟个寄生虫似的，怎么都杀不死。”

“我以为可能是因为相声这东西让我感到快乐了，所以我就去学相声了。但是学了一阵子之后我发现好像不是那么回事，不光没感觉到快乐，反而更加难过委屈了。”

“然后我就又偷着出去看你的表演，也不知道是哪一场，突然我就开窍了。”

“我有什么好委屈的呢？没人欠我什么，也没有人对不起我什么。他们和我非亲非故的，凭什么要去迁就我包容我呢。地球没了我照样转，何必一直要给自己找烦恼玩呢。”

“那之后我就想开了，每天压抑着过是一天，开开心心的过也是一天，为什么不能让自己好过一点呢？”

他的手在周九良的脖颈上轻轻摩挲，一下又一下，像是在安抚一只受了惊吓的小猫，动作轻柔的唯恐再有一点点刺激就会再一次的惊到他。

“为什么不能让自己好过一点呢。周航。”

他低着头看他，撤回了手拉开了两个人的距离，指尖从那人的眼角轻轻滑过，抹去了那些微凉的咸涩泪滴。

“你的身边可以有很多人。不只是他一个。”

他低垂着眼，敛住了那两个来自亘古宇宙中的神秘黑洞，漆黑，深邃，却仍能看见那些被吞噬了的星云残骸在散发出最后的余光。


	2. Chapter 2

-4-

秦霄贤第一次看见周九良是在他刚刚调进七队的时候，那是他真正意义上的和周九良的第一次见面。他不怎么相信一见钟情，因为他觉得这个词太过俗套了。

所谓的一见钟情钟的不过是第一眼给你留下深刻印象的那个东西，因为第一眼的印象实在是太过深刻，所以才会给大脑留下深刻到足以让你整天日思夜想的牢固印象。人呢，在看到好看的东西之后总是会将它塞进海马体里的中央区域，偶尔想到了，便又会将它从那里面翻出来在回忆一遍。那才不是什么灵魂上的相互吸引这种神奇的魔法。

好看的事物他也是喜欢的，没有人会讨厌好看的东西。但是对于一见钟情这四个字他对此是真的不怎么相信。他以前交往过的女孩首先吸引他的当然也是那张好看的面孔，但是让他决定继续相处下去的原因却是其他的因素，比如说性格，比如说教养，比如说行为举止。

反正他是没有遇到过只是头一次见面就让他产生出那种想要和她在一起的喜欢感。

就算是周九良也一样。

他那时候是刚刚休完假，回来之后又继续在青年队呆了几个月，一边找回之前说相声的感觉，一边寻找和自己合得来的搭档，在去七队的前一个月，他找到了他的搭档。算是他师哥，九字科的，只是还没给字。

两人合作了一个多月，都觉得不错，也就这么定下来了。

秦霄贤本以为他还得在青年队在待上几个月，毕竟他离开舞台已经有一年半了，还需要多磨砺一下。让他没想到的是，上面把他给调到刚刚成立的新七队去了，过完年开了箱就得去报道了。这个消息是他年前知道的，他接到电话的时候正和他的朋友在外面蹦迪，周围的环境实在是太过吵闹，迷幻的电子音在总队长平静的音色里显得有些不真实。

他当时懵了好一阵子，等他朋友到外面找他的时候他才彻底反应过来。

他秦霄贤也能进大队了。虽说这是个刚刚才成立的新队，但他还是从心底里感到高兴。然后他和他的朋友在外面蹦了一宿，连跳在唱还带喝，疯的简直是不能在疯了。然而他这么疯的结果就是，第二天早上带着一身的酒气和香水味以及烟味回家的时候被他妈他爸和他姐揪着耳朵好骂了一通。

过完年，他们七队的队长孟鹤堂给他们发消息说请他们吃个饭，顺道都介绍介绍自己。

然后，就有了他和周九良的第一次见面。

他刚到微信里说的那个地址的时候，还没来得及进店门，就看见饭店外面的一个角落里站着三个人，三个正在吞云吐雾的人。他只认识这三个人中的其中一个，那还是他之前在青年队认识的，叫孙九芳。

他走过去打了个招呼，顺道认识了另外的两个人，一个叫张九泰，一个叫周九良。

第一次见面，周九良并没有给他留下什么很深刻的印象。带着个黑色的帽子，穿着一件黑色的运动夹克，里面是件白灰色的运动衫，和下面那条灰了吧唧的裤子倒是挺配，而且还是个波点裤，他感觉这人年纪应该和他差不多，但是这条裤子吧，和他那双某个品牌的运动鞋是真的不怎么配。

他一边走一边看，这人个子不是很高，比他低了半个头多一点，不胖也不瘦，体型比较匀称，但是下颌线却分外的明晰，而且极为流畅锋利。他左手插着口袋，露在外面的右手正捏着一根燃了一半的香烟。可能是感受到了他的视线，那人也抬起了头，一双细长的眼睛被帽檐遮住了一半，但仍然遮不住那双正在打量他的视线。

那人微微蹙着眉，似乎是有点不悦自己那么明目张胆的看着他。秦霄贤猜想，这人一定不怎么好相处。

因为他的到来，本来是三个人的吞云吐雾，最终还是变成了四个人。只不过秦霄贤可能是这四个人里的一个突兀。本来人家三个人身高都差不多，他这一过去就让他有一种傲视群雄的感觉，虽然这种感觉对于他来说并不是很好的一种体验。

四个人各拿着一支烟，围成了一个四方角站在饭店的角落里。从远处看来颇有一种小混混约群架的赶脚。可能是因为都知道嗓子的重要性，四个人都很克制的只把手里拿着的那根抽完了也就停了。

“多大啊。”

他听见张九泰问他话的时候他正低着头看着地面，四双鞋子各不相同，就他自己穿着露脚背的方口休闲皮鞋。他跺了跺脚，缩缩着肩膀吸了吸鼻子，“嗐，97的。”抬手吸了口烟，烟纸上的红色火星又向后退了一点。

“嚯，全都是90后啊，我是94的，九良是93的。成了，就你最小。”

秦霄贤听着张九泰带着笑意的话，自己也跟着笑了下。

“那各位师哥们可得好好照顾我啊。”他眨了下眼睛，食指在还剩小半截的烟纸上磕了磕，完全冷却黯淡下来的烟灰被抖落在了地上，灰黑色的粉末撒的到处都是。

“那肯定的啊，在德云社师哥从来不欺负师弟。”

张九泰的话音刚落下，秦霄贤就听见一声特别轻的笑声。怎么说呢，这应该是他从来没有的新奇体验，他好像是被这一声笑给勾了魂儿，让他有那么一瞬间六神无主，失了心智。要他形容的话，这声笑就像是一根无意间掉下来的羽毛，不偏不倚的正好落在他心尖上，那细软的绒羽一下一下的扫着他的心口上最细嫩的软肉，让他痒的想要伸手去挠，可刚要伸手却发现那根羽毛又不见了。

他转过头看向发出笑声的那个人，正巧那人刚捻灭了烟蒂拍了拍胳膊，一个不经意的抬头正看了他一眼。秦霄贤也不知道是被风吹的有些冷了，还是那双细长眼里的冷漠有些吓人，他冷不防的打了个激灵，喉结滑动了半天，才干巴巴的喊出一个字：“哥。”

“嗯。”

他听见了这声轻到不能在轻的回应，和那声笑有着异曲同工的妙处，都让他有那么一瞬间的愣神。可这羽毛总是飘忽不定，明明马上就能将它握在手里了，突然吹过来的一阵风又将它吹走了，也说不清是未曾触及到的茫然还是不曾拥有的失落。

他想，他是想要认识这个人的。即便是他认为这个人并不是那么好相处，但他仍然想要更深的去了解认识这个名叫周九良的人。他不知道他能不能融化那令人望而却步的覆盖在这人身上的那层薄冰，毕竟他现在连靠近都做不到，说话都是小心翼翼磕磕绊绊。

他心里打着鼓，时而低沉时而高昂，他不想服输，却又有些害怕。也不知道是害怕会因此而丢了面子还是什么，毕竟他从小到大无论想要什么周围的人都会满足他。小到吃喝玩乐，大到穿戴住行，想要出去蹦迪逛街只要打个电话就肯定有人相陪，他从来就不缺朋友。他从小就是在一个充满了宠溺和关爱的环境中长大的。

直到他进了德云社他才明白，不是所有人都会像你的亲人那样无限度的纵容你，像你的朋友那样无理由的包容你。这个世界是很残酷的，人与人之间的关系永远都不会像表面上看起来那么简单。你永远都不知道平日里和你说说笑笑的人会为了一个莫须有的原因就从背后捅你一刀，会因为一个在小不过的缘由便让你在众目睽睽之下出丑难堪。

他不得不被迫成长，尽早的去适应这个残酷而又美丽的属于大人们的世界。他已经不是小孩子了，没有道理在让周围的人去宠着他，照顾他。他也开始学着一点点将那些极为尖锐的棱角磨的稍显圆润一些，至少，不会在动不动的就碰到那些心思复杂的大人们，从而招惹了不必要的麻烦事。

秦霄贤觉得能从青年队出来实在是他的幸运。青年队是个磨砺人的好地方，至少让他明白了有些东西不是他想要就能得到的，有些话不是想说就能说的，有些事不是他想做就可以去做的。

他不知道来到这个新的队伍会让他发生什么样的改变，但他觉得他想要的东西他正一步一步的去靠近，有些话也可以慢慢的说出口，那些他不可以做的事也渐渐的可以去做了，或许，这就是他的改变。

学会了收敛，学会了克制，可同时，也学会了他从未有过的胆怯与不自信。

他有些害怕认识这个看起来冰冰冰的人，可是心底的好奇却驱使他想要认识这个人，想要认识这个那一声浅笑都能令他心尖软肉都跟着发颤的人。

这是他和周九良的第一次见面。没有一见钟情的戏码，只是单纯的想要认识他。想要认识这个同他一样被迫磨平了些许棱角，却仍然故作冷硬的坚持那最后一处不愿与世界握手言和的尖锐。想要破开那层坚固却也脆弱的冰层，看一看掩藏在那层冰层下面的内心究竟是怎样的，是不是真如童话中所说，只要那层寒冰融化了，就可以看到万物复苏之后的草长莺飞，姹紫嫣红。

这绝对不是所谓的一见钟情，他都没有听见他心底的那块坚硬的土地里有什么裂开的声音。什么都没有发生，没有暖阳高照细雨如丝，也没用种子生根发芽破土而出，他只是偶然间被他勾起了好奇心。仅此而已。

现在想来，他恐怕早就落入了一个名叫“周航”的圈套里了。只是那时候的他还恍若不知，他还以为他只是看着这人有点意思，想要靠近在靠近。明明早就不是青涩稚嫩的年轻小子，却仍然看不透自己的这份小心思。

秦霄贤抱紧了怀中分外柔软又格外脆弱的少年，当他对这个初次见面的陌生人从心底里感到那么一丝好奇的时候，他就已经彻底的栽了。

这个人就像是一块吸铁石，他对他的好奇就像是铁磁性物质对这块吸铁石周身的磁场产生出了自然反应。他走近一点引力也就跟着强大一点，当他越靠越近的时候引力也就发挥的更大。

明明知道结果并不想靠近，可是却没办法移开注视那人的视线，当他坦然接受结局时，他早就无法从这个致命的陷阱里逃脱了。

他想，无法逃脱那便不逃了。他愿意掉进这个名为“周航”的陷阱里，无论是上辈子还是这辈子，他都愿意。

因为这一次是他先掉进了这个陷阱里，而且这个陷阱中的宝物并没有被其他人发现，谁能想到在这样一个平淡无奇的陷阱里会藏着那样一个会散发出奇异光彩，引得无数人为之心动的稀世珍宝呢。

他就是那条山洞中的恶龙，坐拥着无数的金银珠宝，他不在乎会有人来偷偷拿走那些金币，只要别动他放在心口上小心呵护的唯一宝物，他会是一条很和善很大度的恶龙。可如果有人敢越过那条界限，他绝对会让人知道，他是恶龙，一条非常自私，非常狠毒，非常残忍的——名副其实的恶龙。

这是秦霄贤在看到这人将自己缩成一团，像是受了天大的委屈却仍然不敢大声哭出来之后的决定。

他不傻，他也并不善良，如果说只有化身成为魔鬼才能拥有这个人，那么他并不介意成为那个魔鬼。

秦霄贤站在宿舍楼的门口，看着周九良的身影慢慢消失在楼道里，他倚靠着粗糙的水泥墙面，等了有那么一会儿。

他记得周九良和朱鹤松的房子是在三楼，那时候的宿舍还没有改建，不像他们那会入住时的那么宽敞，基本上都是两个人或者是三个人住一间，有点类似于小公寓性质的。一间卧室两张单人床，在摆一个写字桌和小衣柜就放不下别的了。餐厅客厅共用一个，说是共用一个，其实吃饭的地方就是客厅的小茶几，面积也不大，从这头走到那头也就两三步的距离。厨房很小，只容得下一个人，再来一个肯定就转不开身了。卫生间还算比较宽敞，毕竟得有淋浴的地方。

这样的环境已经可以说是相当不错了，比学员的宿舍要好太多，他是没有住过学员的宿舍，但是他住过学校的宿舍，他看到过周九良以前还是学员时候的照片，和他们学校的宿舍一样，一间寝室里两边靠墙的地方摆着两张上下铺，一个老旧的空调，一个褪了白漆的铁皮柜，一个不大的木桌，四个半大的少年，在这间寝室里一起度过短暂却也漫长的两三年。

秦霄贤蹭了下鼻子，下意识的想要去拿烟，只是手刚伸进口袋里他才反应过来，他现在才16岁，而且正在学艺中，那群老师们像是杀红眼了的猎手一样死死的盯着他们，哪怕是身上不小心沾染上了烟草味也不行，一旦被发现肯定要受罚。他以前不信邪，跟着朋友在外面偷偷抽了根烟，还特地等到身上的烟味都散的差不多了才回去，然而他还是被老师逮了个正着。当着全班的面挨了两戒尺不说，还被罚站了整一个下午，等他回宿舍的时候都差点不会正常走路了。

他现在正处于这个时候，想起那群红眼猎手他就忍不住打了个激灵。算了算了，不抽就不抽。

北京的夜晚说不上有多好看，高楼大厦的灯光一间接着一间的熄灭，黑漆漆的像是恐怖的怪兽投下来的 阴影。路边的街灯倒是明晃晃的亮着，投在地面上的影子里还能看见零星的几只飞虫，它们喜光，正用自己弱小的身体不断的撞击那坚实的壁垒。现在这个点仍然能看到那些还未回家的人，不多，但都是结伴而行的，像他这样形单影只的少，但也不是没有。

他看见三楼的某个房间突然亮起了灯，模模糊糊的映照着一个有些微胖的少年身影。他看着那身影走来又走去，最后又消失不见，只剩下那不算太明亮的灯光，他松了口气，这才转身离开准备回家。

明天周六，他不用上课，周九良也没有场，他们约好了明天出去看个电影，去添置几件新衣服，中午了去吃烤肉，下午的时候再去别的小园子看个场学习学习。

很完美的一天。

如果是没有在当天去吃饭的时候遇到孟鹤堂和他的女朋友的话。

那真的是很完美的一天。

不管是对和心爱的人一起出去逛街吃饭看电影好像是在约会一样的秦霄贤来说，还是对自闭很久终于能开心的像个少年人一样出去玩的周九良来说，如果没有这个意外的话，这的确是久违的非常快乐的一天。

-5-

对于周九良的死，没有人会去怪那个将自己折磨了个半死的秦霄贤。其实本来也怪不上他，一不是他害死的，二不是他见死不救，自然也就没有人去怪他。只有他自己，他将自己困在了那个绝望的地狱里，睁开眼是苍白无力的世界，闭上眼就是那人死去时满地的鲜红。他走不出来，也不愿意走出来。他固执的认为就是他害死了周九良。

命运这个词，是个非常玄之又玄的东西。一句命该如此，就直接将你打进了十八层地狱且永不超生，即便是古时的君王所下的一道圣旨也不过如此。毫无道理，完全的不可理喻。

可有时候偏偏就是那么的巧合。多一分钟少一分钟都构不成这个人此生中的既定命理。该你的躲也躲不掉。不该你的想去替也替不了。多么的不讲道理，不进人情。

1分钟，60秒，167个瞬间，3333个刹那。1分钟可以很短，可3333个刹那又是那么漫长。在这一分钟之内或许什么也不会发生，可是在那短短的一刹那间又可以决定一个人的生死，究竟是上天开的一个玩笑，还是命运女神敲定下的最终审判，哪有人会知道呢。

如果秦霄贤早回头那么一分钟，如果周九良能在那个路口少停留一分钟，或许这场悲剧就不会发生了。

秦霄贤终究还是放心不下周九良一个人回家。他心里有些隐隐的不安，好像下了一场大雾，雾气遮住了他的双眼，他看不清前方的路，更看不清路中央的那个人，他只看到了那个人模糊的背影，他想要伸手去拽他，可是手伸出去却是一片虚无。

什么也没有。他什么也没能握住。

恍惚间他听见那个年轻人在叫他，太阳穴正在突突的跳动着，一阵一阵的发痛，那疼痛顺着筋脉掠过头皮，一路来到了心口上，一瞬间的疼痛让他死死皱紧了眉头。他不知道是酒精在作祟还是他想的太多，这阵不怀好意的疼痛像是某种预兆一样将他心里的担忧无限扩大。他发狠的捏了捏眉间，一下子就出了一个鲜红的印子。

秦霄贤下车的时候不知道被什么东西绊了一下，脚下一踉跄，差点摔在地上。可能是他没站稳，也可能是踩到了地面上的小石子，喝了不少酒的他什么也感觉不出来。他扶住了车门站稳了身，睁着一双眼睛茫然的看向饭店门口——没有人。

他掏出手机，输入密码的时候输了两次才解开屏锁，在联系人那页最顶头的第一个人就是“AI-周航”，往下一溜儿全都是普通的人名。“AI”并不是人工智能，而是汉字的拼写“爱”。“AI-周航”其实就是“爱-周航”。他可以大胆的将爱写在上面，只是因为没有人会翻他的手机，即便是有也没有人会翻他的通讯录，人们往往都会去翻最能找到爆料点的聊天软件，像通讯录这种无聊的东西，即便是他以前的女朋友也不会去翻看。

他接连打了两通电话都没接通，冰冷的声音不断的在他耳边回响“您拨打的电话正在通话中，请稍后再拨”。

秦霄贤蹲在地上愣怔的挂断电话，他像是被抽走了灵魂一样，发红的眼睛直愣愣的盯着水泥地面。他现在正在给谁打电话呢？是朱鹤松？还是曹鹤阳？会是孟鹤堂吗？肯定是孟鹤堂吧。除了这个人他想不出第二个能让周九良这么晚了还会打这么长时间的电话，并且都不会在中途转接一下。

只有孟鹤堂会让他这样。

也只有孟鹤堂才会让他这样。

“航儿……”他抱着膝盖念着周九良的名字，不知道是不是喝了酒之后神经变得更加敏感还是被酒精麻痹了情感的控制中枢，他矫情的感觉有些委屈。一委屈眼眶就控制不住的开始往下掉金豆子。

“为什么啊……航儿你为什么不要我啊……我哪点比不上那个孟祥辉啊……”他哑着嗓子蔫了吧唧的小声絮叨，像是抱怨，又像是在自怜，感情的开关一旦开启，就怎么也关不上了。都说酒后吐真言，他这满嘴的胡话一句一句往外蹦，可却也都是他压在心底真的不能在真的话。

他哪里比不上那个孟鹤堂？他要身材有身材，要长相有长相，要家世有家世，要钱有钱，所有物质上的东西他一点都不缺。他父母开明，无所谓他喜欢的人是男是女，只要是他这辈子认定的那个人就好，只要他们能好好的过日子就好，只要他别后悔就好。就连最难的父母这一关他都过了，还有什么难事呢？难道是说那颗真心？

可是他爱他，一点都不比孟鹤堂爱的少。

至少孟鹤堂还能大大方方的表示出来，无论是在台上还是台下。可是他呢？他不是周九良台上的搭档，他也不是周航台下的爱人。他甚至都不能表现出一点点他对周九良过分的关怀，他的爱就像是假性的活火山，明明是活的，山底内部蕴藏着大量的滚烫岩浆，可是却永远都像是一口死的火山，永远都不会有爆发的那一天，那些岩浆只是在灼烫着他自己，不知道哪天就会将自己烧成灰烬。

他真的不比孟鹤堂差啊，为什么周九良就是看不到他呢？

“周航你没良心啊……”

嘶哑的声音夹杂着半声哭腔，秦霄贤狠劲的将手砸向地面，可是他却感觉不到疼痛。他只感觉心里有股无法在压制的火焰快要将他整个人都烧死了，他想将这股火发泄出来，但是却并没有发泄的渠道。他到现在仍然死守一件事，不能让别人知道他爱周九良，不能给这个人造成不必要的麻烦。他舍不得让这个人去伤心啊。

他真是该死的贴心懂事温柔到极致了。他自嘲道。

“秦先生您没事吧？”

他听到了那个年轻人的声音，深吸了一口气，秦霄贤抹掉了眼泪，撑着自己的膝盖站了起来，“没事儿，继续走吧。”

“可是您的手……”年轻人担忧的指了指秦霄贤正在流血的手，“要不先去医院吧？”

秦霄贤低头看了一眼，“小伤，不碍事。”明明他是最怕疼的那个人，只是被扇子上的木刺扎到都会让他疼的嗷嗷叫，可是现在，他却为了那个人将手自残到这种地步，他想他是真的疯了。爱而不得，他快要承受不了了。

回到车里，那个年轻人又向他建议要不要去医院，可是秦霄贤仍旧坚持继续向前走。他知道周九良的目的地是哪里，如果想要走回去的话应该会走哪条路。他不放心周九良今天一个人回家，只有他在看到这人平安无事的回到家之后，他才会放心下来。

所以当他在那个路口看到站立不动的周九良时，他心里悬着的那颗石头终于平稳的放下了。

秦霄贤下了车走到那人身边，看着那条驼色的围巾将这个人围的牢牢的，没有让寒风侵入到这人的脖颈里，他心里突然就满足了。

他朝着那人傻笑，然后他听见了那人用那副细而软的嗓音带着一点点责怪，一点点无奈，轻轻的向他说：“你怎么又没回家啊，不是让你先走了吗？”

他盯着那人嘴角边的那颗黑痣，因为刚刚的语调随着嘴角一起向下动了动，他在脑海里组织了好多句语言，明显的喉结滑了又滑，最终还是敌不过心里的那句最真实的话：“因为不放心你啊。”

因为不放心，所以在到了家门口又折返回来了。因为不放心，所以沿着这条你经过的马路就想要找到独自一个人的你。

幸运的是，他找到了。

“有什么不放心的，这不是马上就要到家了吗。”

“不知道为什么，就是不放心，没看到你安全到家，心里总是七上八下的。”

秦霄贤说完这句话的时候，天空上突然飘下了点白色的东西，起初他还没注意，后来等他在说话的时候他感觉到脸上有些微凉，让他被酒精灼烧的神经有那么片刻的清醒。

不知道什么时候竟然飘起了雪花，一片片的白色絮状物纷纷扬扬的洒落下来，刚刚接触到身上转瞬便化了。这场雪下的并不小，大到让秦霄贤产生出了一种错觉。一种他和他最爱的人一起白头的错觉。

“下雪了。”

“嗯。”

他看着周九良，周九良也看着他。

“回去吧璇儿。”

“好。”

周九良朝他笑了笑，“路上小心点。”

秦霄贤抹了下眼睛，不知道是在擦拭不小心溢出来的泪花，还是刚刚的雪花不小心落在了眼睫上，融成了一滴水珠，他也跟着笑了一声，“你也是，看着点路，慢点走，实在不行就让孟哥接你一趟。”

“行，我知道。”

“……那我先走了。”

“嗯，走吧。”周九良还是带着抹温柔的笑。

他近两年又瘦了，仿佛瘦回到了17年他颜值最巅峰的那段时期。消瘦的面颊，如水墨画一般的眉眼，一笔而下的高挺鼻梁，流畅锋利的下颌线，纤长的脖颈能看到那几根分明的筋脉。肩膀和背脊不在那么宽阔，他的骨架并不大，如今没了那些附着的脂肪甚至可以说是有些瘦小。

他早就没有了他那令人骄傲的小肚子，所以近两年来他再也做不到将肚子放在桌子上这种滑稽的小动作，也正因此他原本的腰线便完整的显露出来，那是比现在的孟鹤堂还要细的腰线。

他是真的瘦了，甚至是比17年那会儿还要瘦。他的手腕已经瘦到可以被秦霄贤一把就给攥个完全，甚至还能多出一点余隙。而这人的那双手，当真是冰肌玉骨清无汗，纤纤软玉削青葱，弹起那副弦的时候当真是会叫人浮想翩翩。

秦霄贤看着这人抬起手放在唇边哈了口气，细长的眼睛不偏不倚的注视着他，猫似的唇角微微向上挑着。他不知道是这人哪里触动了他，他一把攥住了那人微凉的手，像是绝命挣扎过后仅存的那一口气，死死的吊着不肯咽下，只为了寻求一个他明知故问的答案，带着最后的绝望却仍有那么一点像是焰火烧尽后藏在灰烬中的最后一丝火星般的希望。

“航儿，我——”他的话并未说完，便被打断了。

“我知道。”

一句轻飘飘的“我知道”，一双无奈却带着歉意的眼睛，将他剩下的话全都封禁在了这场无声的风雪中。这场风雪像是一把把无形的利刃，一点一点的将之碎尸万段，最后又挫骨扬灰。天上飘的雪蒙了他的眼，雪花化成了冰凉的水珠将那丝火星彻底浇灭。任凭东风如何吹拂，也在燃不起半点生机了。

秦霄贤突然觉得呼吸有些困难，他没有得过哮喘，可是现在却清晰的感觉到哮喘发作时的那种绝望的窒息感。

你知道？

你知道什么？

你知道我爱你吗？

你知道我爱你了多少年？

你知道我爱你爱的一点都不比孟鹤堂少吗？

你说你知道？你明明一点都不知道。

可是，我现在却相信了你什么都知道。你的那双眼睛告诉我，你什么都知道，你知道我爱你，你知道我从一开始就爱着你直到现在，你知道我对你的感情不比孟鹤堂少。

你一直，都是知道的。只是，你没有选择接受它。

“周航，其实你挺残忍的。真的。”秦霄贤松开了手，他看着周九良，嘴角上挑扯起了一个比哭还难看的笑，“如果，我是说如果，当初先走进你心里的人不是孟祥辉，而是我，那你周航台下的搭档会是我吗？”

“或许吧。但是没有如果。无论是台上还是台下，都是先生先走进我心里面的。他是我的先生，台上是，台下也是。”

周九良说的非常平静，无论是语调还是语速，一点都不像现在下着的这场风雪，反而像是初夏的风，带着点柔和的暖意，和缓的让人生不起一点怒意。

真是该死。明明你是再说拒绝我的话，我还偏偏生不起一点气来。秦霄贤委屈的直想哭。

这一场闹剧已经落下了帷幕。秦霄贤还是什么也没能得到。但是你问他放弃了吗？他肯定会回答说他没有。他还没有放弃爱这个人。因为爱他已经成为了一种习惯，他就像是空气，吸进身体里，融进了血液里，扎根在了骨髓里，他放弃不了的。

他红着眼眶，明明是一副要哭出来的可怜模样，可低沉的话音转出来却是一句抱怨的，“你连哄哄我都不愿意了。”

周九良还是那副表情，“你看你说的，好像我以前哄过你是似的。”

秦霄贤被周九良的这句话给弄的哭笑不得，“都这样了你还撅我！”

“嗐，习惯么，哪是那么容易就能改的。”

轻飘飘的话音落下，雪下的更大了。秦霄贤伸手拍了拍那人衣服上没来得及融化的雪花，纯白色的小东西就被他拍落在了细风中，融化在了他手掌里，“我走了。我不送你回家了。”

周九良点着头，“嗯，走吧。我让孟哥接我来了。”

秦霄贤吸了吸鼻子，眉间皱起了几道纹路，他突然抬手抓向了那人蓬松的小卷发，并且狠劲的揉了揉，压的极低的嗓音带着无处发泄的愤懑，可最后又转成了无奈的不甘，“小没良心的！”

在那人打算抬手打他的瞬间，秦霄贤松手了。非常潇洒的一个转身，留给周九良一个冷硬的背影。他看不到的地方，那双更加泛红的眼眶却怎么也掩饰不住那即将从眼底溢出来的点点晶莹，只是故作潇洒而已。

车子从周九良的眼前开过去，他看着路灯下缓缓飘落的白色雪花，深深的叹出口气，嘴边的梨涡随着那浅浅的笑容绽放开来，他想，明天会是一个好天气吧。初冬的第一场大雪，一定能带来好兆头。所以明天一定会是一个艳阳高照的好日子。因为明天他就要和他的先生公开了。

从明天开始在搜索他和孟鹤堂两个人的名字时，应该会搜索到另一个关系，不再是孟鹤堂的搭档周九良，而是孟鹤堂的爱人周九良。

他最终还是答应了他的先生。公开呀。那就公开吧。

他甚至是有些期待明天的到来了。

可是当零点的钟声重重敲起时，他却再也等不来他所期待的明天了。

-6-

2015年，秦霄贤通过了考核，正式加入了德云社这个大家庭。

依旧是青训两年，只是这一次他没有在被穿小鞋。不是说没有人给他使坏，有些人依旧会在台上给他难堪想让他下不来台，说的好听是锻炼，说的难听那就是给他个下马威。最后了顶多是被队长驯几句，可是被打击的人却要很长时间才能找回自信。

他经历过一次了，现在看来那些不入流的手段不过是幼儿园的小朋友才会的小把戏，恶俗，下三滥。他上辈子的42年不是白活的，这一次从他进青训开始一直到现在，还没有一个人想要给他下马威却能从他这里讨到便宜的人。

一个都没有。

青年队和大队的人也是天天在后台见面。所谓低头不见抬头见，没准哪个师兄看你不顺眼就想给你找点麻烦呢？除了青年队的那些师兄和平辈外，他倒真的是没被其他师兄们欺负过。这不外呼有三个因素，一是年龄小，二是他人长得帅，三是这小子为人处世是真的圆滑老练，不光从他这里讨不到便宜不说，没准还得把自己搭进去。

虽说偶尔也还是会有点少爷脾气，但是来的快去的也快，事后了在仗着年纪小长的好看说话又好听，给你撒个娇卖个萌，一个个都和老父亲似的看着他，谁还忍心和他计较什么。

而且这小子的台风出奇的稳，甚至都能隐约看出来那股子属于他自己的表演风格了，只是他可惜就可惜在搭档这一块儿了。他台风太稳，稳的一点都不像个刚入门没多久的新人，可是青年队的都是些刚入门的小朋友，别说是去接着他了，有时候能接住他突发奇想的包袱就不错了。

他们这本来就没有固定搭档，和这个人磨合了两天，刚熟悉了一点，就又换人了，没办法只能继续和下一个人一起磨合，好在是秦霄贤的每次演出都没掉过链子，有包袱搭档没能翻过来他自己翻也是一样，有个别的包袱掉了，也无伤大雅，但是总得来说，演出效果只能说是中规中矩。

他们队长也挺心疼他的，台风这么好的一孩子，就是找不着合适的搭档。

“旋儿，该你上场了，准备准备。”

“诶，知道了。”

他扭着脖子回完话之后就开始脱衣服换大褂，无一例外的学员蓝，新奇，也不新奇。

他已经上台有几个月了， 这身学员蓝他也穿了好几个月了，最初穿回学员蓝的怀念早就不知道被他丢到哪儿去了。他现在只想快点结束学员生活，然后他就能兑换周九良答应他的承诺，一件崭新的新大褂。那会是周九良送给他的第一件值得被他收藏的珍贵礼物。

他这场的搭档是从传习社出来的科班生，有底子，基本功也扎实，没给他使绊子，捧的也是瓷实，一句话都没让他落下。但是和他的老搭档孙九香相比还是差远了。身边的人换了一个又一个，也不知道什么时候他才能碰见自己的老搭档。

不过说起搭档，迄今为止只有一个人是让他在表演的时候终于撒开了花，鼓足了劲，演了好几个月以来第一次拿出了上辈子的功底来表演的。那次是湖广下午场，秦霄贤身边的人又换了一个。不过这次换的人倒不是青年队的小朋友，而是早已经在三队待了有三年多，如今又到了新五队的一个九字科师兄，人也不大，就比他大了4岁。

姓周，九字科，赐字为良。

周九良。

不过秦霄贤更习惯叫他周航。

说起那场表演，其实那天那个场是周九良故意的。不过他没和秦霄贤说。他早就找了安排演出事宜的师兄将这天的场改了，因为这一天他们演出都是在湖广，不过秦霄贤是下午场，他是晚场，时间上是没问题的。

周九良没有别的想法，他只是想给他的这个小师弟捧一场。他那天晚场的搭档也不是孟鹤堂，而是别人。孟鹤堂那天有事不能来，他最近是在忙着婚礼的事，有好几次都是他和别的师兄搭的，结果自然是中规中矩，他太闹腾了会扰乱对方的节奏，冷淡点了包袱又掉在了地上。结果就是他撒不开，也拘束着别人。

但是他没有不开心。因为他身边有一个秦霄贤。自从秦霄贤进了德云社之后，这人就跟长在他身上的蘑菇似的，天天搁他眼前晃悠。自己的下午场演完了也不走，就等着晚场的他过去，然后就左一句师兄右一句航航的乱叫。他纠正了很多次，这人也是没长耳朵，就是不听，人不听你有什么办法？随他叫去吧，反正也少不了一块肉。

只是有几次他看这小孩儿演出总有股子错觉，好像台上站着的不是个初出茅庐的小孩儿，而是一个已经成名多时的名角儿，成熟，稳重，举手投足间都透着股掌握全场节奏的拿捏掌控感。

和秦霄贤搭的感觉很奇妙。他很轻易的就将你带进了他的节奏里，无论他怎么闹这个人都能接得住，甚至是不小心晾了他一下， 这个人也能巧妙的自己圆回来。甚至是没有一点脾气的用那双带笑的眼睛注视着他，然后朝着观众说一句，“嗐，别看我师兄人长得老，人家可和我一样还是个半大小孩儿呢。您以后在送礼物了可别送那些乱七八糟的，给他个毛绒玩具啊奶片啊什么的他都能高兴老半天。他啊，中年大叔的外表三岁小孩儿的心，年轻着呢。”

不过秦霄贤这么说往往都会被周九良楔上一扇子。

说好的师兄从来不欺负师弟的呢？？？

嗐，那都是想瞎了心了。

前面说了，没有师兄会欺负他。这里面要除去一个人，从他入社开始就一直在被这个人无尽的欺负和压迫。

倒也不能说是欺负，毕竟他自己也是乐在其中。

也不能说是压迫。压迫是什么意思？那是用权利强迫别人去服从自己。他周九良可能会干这种事吗？他一个苗红根正的三好青年，压迫别人？不存在的。

不过就是一起出去吃饭看电影的时候从没花过钱，没事了让秦霄贤给他捎带个这东西吃，没过一会儿就再让秦霄贤帮他出去买瓶饮料，过了嘴瘾之后便招呼人过来，两个小崽子就悄咪咪的在角落里也不知道在聊啥呢。

有时候不是周九良突然笑的见牙不见眼，就是秦霄贤露出地主家傻儿子的呆萌表情来。后台的那些师哥们还挺奇怪，明明平时看着秦霄贤人模狗样儿挺聪明伶俐的一个人，怎么到了周九良身边就跟个二傻子似的了？难道是精神分裂了？

而且不光秦霄贤一个人反常，连带着他身边的周九良一起反常。本来挺乖巧懂事还稳重的一孩子，自从和秦霄贤混到一起之后就开始收不住的疯了。那些小孩子心性就跟他嘴里的奶音似的，一个接一个往外蹦，不过受害者全都是秦霄贤，对别人周九良还是挺乖的一小孩儿。但是这种偏差感难免会让和他关系比较好的师兄们发出感叹，他们只是一群吃瓜群众，不配拥有一个疯掉了的小师弟。呵。

有时候两个人凑到一起嘀嘀咕咕小半天，秦霄贤还没什么反应呢，就看见周九良抬起他那小巴掌啪的一下拍在秦霄贤瘦弱的小肩膀上。周九良可是弹弦子的，那手劲儿可想而知，没一巴掌把他拍倒在沙滩上就算是不错的了，至于吱哇乱叫，那纯属是轻的。

再或者就是周九良累了的时候躺在沙发上，偶尔有几次是躺在了秦霄贤的腿上。那个时候的秦霄贤就跟撸猫似的摩挲着周九良的后脖颈，时而用指尖轻轻捏一捏，时而用大拇指不紧不慢的拨弄两下。旁边人看见了心里都在想，这要不是周九良是个大活人，估计早就被秦霄贤抱在怀里肆意的撸毛了。

两个人从13年后半年开始认识，一直到如今的15年后半年，两年时间，说长不长，说短，也不短。至少这两年间秦霄贤成功的挤掉了朱鹤松成为了周九良身边最亲密的那个人。证据是什么呢？证据就是周九良的手机通讯录里他的名字变成了“A—秦凯旋”和“A—璇儿”，他有两个号码，所以占了“A”开头的三分之二，另外的三分之一么，他现在正在试图将那个人从周九良的心里挤出去。或许他马上就要成功了，亦或许——他还需要一些时间。

最好的证明不就是现在两个人这般亲昵的状态吗？而两个人这样的状态，甚至是说有时候有些暧昧的气氛是什么时候开始的呢？应该是从七月中旬孟鹤堂结完婚之后才开始的，现在是十月底，算起来也有三个多月了。

孟鹤堂是在结婚前一个月的时候才告诉周九良他要结婚了。那个时候正好是他们演出完下了场，因为是第一场，回了后台之后还有其他的师兄弟们在。孟鹤堂人缘一向不错，周九良一直都知道，师兄们总是“小孟”“小孟”的叫他，师弟们都是“孟哥”“孟哥”的叫他。他就像一只狡黠的狐狸一样用他聪明的大脑圆滑的游走在这复杂的世界里。

孟鹤堂不傻的，他精明着呢。所以后台的那几个师兄弟们听到他要结婚了，都纷纷上来询问日子定在什么时候呀，饭店选好了吗，结婚照拍没拍啊，伴郎找了没啊。等等诸如此类的关心话。而周九良呢？身为这场对话的重要人物他去哪了？

他在人群的外面，那个孟鹤堂最近却也是最远的地方。明明只要在朝前走一步，他就能走到孟鹤堂的面前，向他说一句，孟哥，我好像有点喜欢你。但是他没有。他站在原地，不肯再向前走一步，他眼看着他和孟鹤堂之间从一步之遥慢慢遥远成了再也无法跨越的一道天堑，下面是汹涌可怖的滔滔江水，好像掉下去就会将人吞噬的连碎落的骨渣都不会残存一样。

他朝着孟鹤堂笑了一下，嘴角往上一勾，露出来那口大白牙，不大的眼睛眯成了一条缝。

孟鹤堂趁机看过来的时候就看到了这样的一个少年，笑的有点傻里傻气的，还偏带着不肯褪去的孩子气。那少年对着孟鹤堂无声的说了几个字。孟鹤堂辨别出了那是一句祝福的话。看吧，这带着真诚的小叛逆，别扭又可爱。

可是他没看到那眼底闪过的失落和难过，如果孟鹤堂有注意到，那么他一定会看到他一直当做小孩儿宝贝似的宠着的人现在就好像一只受了伤却被人狠心抛弃的小兽。他以为他收起了带血的獠牙，藏起了锋锐的利爪，他死死压着刻印在骨子里的本能天性，温顺柔软的像只小猫，将最致命的弱点大大方方毫无保留的展现给那个人。

他在索求什么呢？他能索求什么呢？不过是习惯了有人陪伴，不想再变回以前的一个人而已。可是那个人呀，还是要走了。他挽留不得。

其实周九良早就知道孟鹤堂要结婚了。作为搭档，他应该是除了孟鹤堂的父母师父以外最了解他的人了。偶尔的请假，更换了壁纸的手机，两个穿着纯白礼服手挽着手的人，笑的开心又甜蜜。所以那阵子孟鹤堂老是在台上耍宝似的又唱又跳，眼角眉梢都带着挥之不去的笑意，他就知道，他的孟哥啊，是好事将近了。

可是他却只能站在另一边，看着他周边围绕着送上各种祝福的师兄弟，看着那人笑的一脸甜蜜幸福，看着他接起电话时的温声细语，真好啊。

他向后退了一步，两步，三步。当他退到第四步的时候，他的背撞上了一个人的胸膛，很瘦，他甚至能感觉到那突出来的锁骨硌的他背后有点发痛。可是他听见了那一层薄薄的皮肉下所掩盖的正在一下下强有力跳动的心脏的声音。

一双瘦弱却有力的手从后面轻柔的抱住了他，安抚着在他耳边说，“别怕，我还在。”是谁呢？他一时间有点分辨不出来，但是却莫名的感到一阵安心。

然后他又听见那个声音说，“我永远都会在你身边的。所以别害怕。”这声音低的让他的耳朵又热又痒，他看了站在对面的孟鹤堂一眼，熟悉的味道让他这才听出来这声音的主人到底是谁。

可怖的江水逐渐退去，悬崖也从眼前消失，他对着那人眨了眨眼睛，那个人也在门后面朝他眨了眨眼睛，然后指了指拿在手里的手机，朝他笑了笑。

周九良拿起手机一瞧，还真有条未读信息，点开一看，才发现是那人问他能不能去后台找他。估计是等了好一会儿也没等到他回答，这才悄咪咪的跑到后台一探究竟，只是没想到后台的人都没走，看到这么多师兄都在，硬是没敢上前来。

他看着孟鹤堂还在和那几个人谈论结婚的事情，微微皱着眉头，可是眼睛里却带着笑，真是甜蜜的麻烦呢。他拿起大褂卷了卷就放进了包里，穿起外套，甚至在路过孟鹤堂身边的时候那个人也没有回下头看看他的搭档去哪儿了。

也就只有门口的秦霄贤看到周九良朝他走过来的时候笑嘻嘻问了他一句，“今天想吃什么宵夜啊哥？”

他想了想，突然就想吃辣的了，他看着秦霄贤，“璇儿，吃火锅去吧。”

秦霄贤愣了下神，随即又没心没肺的咧开了嘴，伸长了手臂揽着周九良的肩膀就把他往外面带，边走边说：“行啊，那咱就去吃重庆火锅，这个点正好没什么人。”

只是在快要看不到后台的时候秦霄贤回头看了孟鹤堂一眼。那双漆黑的眼睛里深沉的可怕，好像正在酝酿着什么滔天的怒火。就连表情也突然冷的吓人，像是一条张大张血口的巨蟒，尖锐的獠牙森森的透着冷光，随时随地都能将人一口吞之入腹。

“看什么呢？”

听到周九良的声音，秦霄贤像是什么都没干的样子收回了视线。他半眯着眼睛，里面带着明晃的笑意和温暖。在走出门口的时候，他突然没由来的朝着周九良心口捅了一刀。

“没什么，孟师兄是要结婚了吧。”

就像是知道周九良肯定会停下来一样，在他最后一个话音落下之后，他就松开了手站在了原地，等着那人回过来头来看着他。只是让他意外的是，周九良的确是停下了，但是却没有回头看他。喉结滑动，震动喉骨，轻细的嗓音少有的变得冷硬，“他结婚，和我有什么关系。”

秦霄贤轻笑着，目光深邃，语气却有些漫不经心，“可你不是喜欢他——”

“秦凯旋！”

“好好好，我不说了，不说了。咱不生气啊。走，吃火锅去。”

“不吃了。你自己去吧。我回去了。”

秦霄贤一把就拽住了周九良的胳膊，“我知道你心里不好受。可你因为他不好受，那我心里不也不好受了么。我和你说过我喜欢你，那又不是骗你玩的。你喜欢他，他知道吗？你看他都要结婚了。”

“你还刺激我！”

“我哪儿刺激你了，我说的是事实啊。航航，咱不喜欢他了好不好？”

“你躲开我这儿！”

活像是一只炸了毛的猫。秦霄贤想，要不然观众怎么总说他的本体其实就是只橘猫呢。现在这只猫被他激的龇牙咧嘴的，浑身的毛都立起来了，睁着那双圆溜溜的猫眼，怒气冲冲的瞪着他，真可爱。

他顺势晃了晃周九良的胳膊，跟个撒娇的小孩儿似的，故意压的很低的嗓音都透着一股子委屈劲儿，“哥你看我多可怜啊，我喜欢的人他心里还喜欢着别的人，就连单相思也没用我惨吧？哥~航哥儿~你都不哄哄我的嘛？”

周九良被他这一连串的低音炮轰的耳根都打着颤，耳朵尖眼看着就红起来了。可偏偏这人还一幅委屈巴巴的倒霉模样，让你想揍他一顿吧，可是还有那一点舍不得，不揍他吧，又怕这人得寸进尺。没得办法，他也只能气急败坏的朝他低吼一句，“你要不要脸呀！多大人了还搁我这儿撒泼耍赖的！”

“谁撒泼谁耍赖了啊！明明是哥你一直欺负我啊，不就是和你告了个白么，你就成天的躲着我，我是会吃人的老虎还是会咬人的猫啊？我要真有那个胆……我早就把你吃了……”秦霄贤没敢把那最后两句话大声的说出口，但也足够身边那人听了个正着。

听听这都是什么虎狼之词！他就算是在台上也开不了这口！周九良气的直接反手拽住了秦霄贤，狠劲儿的往他腰上一拧，“秦凯旋！你信不信我掐死你！”

“诶诶诶疼疼疼——！我信我信我信！祖宗你快松手！疼啊！”

周九良这一下是掐的实打实的，即便是隔着衣服也掐了一大把肉在手里头，在那么拐着弯的一拧，真是要多酸爽有多酸爽。这还是秦霄贤打重生以来头一回挨周九良这么狠劲儿的欺负，以往的小打小闹跟这一比都不是一个层次的，一个终极boss一个炮灰小怪，这有可比性吗？

“在乱说话，我就直接掐死你！”

秦霄贤看着那人拉着脸色，闷着一脑门子的气大步往门口走，他倒是没那么着急去追，反正这人肯定会在门口等他。他撩起衣服低头一看，好家伙，果然红了一大块，而且还眼看着带点深色的淤血，估摸着一会儿红色退下去了就真青了。

“嘶……下手太狠了吧周宝宝……”他嘀咕完，在一抬头就看见那人已经快要走到出口了，他赶忙迈开那双大长腿，边跑还边喊：“航航你等一下我啊！你不等我咱们去哪儿吃火锅啊！”

前头的周九良听到之后暗自翻了个白眼，口袋里的手捏了捏刚刚被他攥的有些变形的香烟盒，想了又想，还是没拿出来。只是在秦霄贤快要接近他的时候在心里隔空回了他三个字，“大傻子。”不过嘴里头却嚷嚷着，“你快点！慢死了！”

在周九良自己都没有察觉到，在不知不觉间，他对秦霄贤的忍耐度似乎已经超出了一个界限，一个甚至是比对孟鹤堂还要高的界限。他自己可能感觉不到，但是扩充这个界限的秦霄贤正好拿捏着这个尺度。他知道周九良什么时候是真的生气，什么时候只是在闹脾气，什么时候是真的累了，什么时候只是在勉强自己。他装作若无其事的伤心难过，故作洒脱的放声大笑，他都能一眼看穿。

所以他小心翼翼的将他有限的界限无限扩大，耐心的等待着这个人最终的画地为牢。他会等着这棵幼苗为他成长为参天大树，他也会亲手摘下未来的那颗成熟诱人的红色果实。

他一定会如愿以偿的。

这顿火锅夜宵终究是免不掉的。而等到孟鹤堂和那几个师兄们探讨完了婚礼相关的事情之后，他才发现他的搭档不见了。他边收拾东西边想着，他是什么时候走的呢？怎么走了也不告诉他一声？他坐在沙发上叹了口气，总觉得周九良最近跟他越来越冷淡了，台上没什么，可是台下像今天这样的情况也不少发生，好多次都是他收拾完了之后才发现周九良已经先走了。

他有些不明白，他和周九良之间到底是怎么了？直觉告诉他有什么东西在悄悄改变，可是他却不敢再往深里想，他怕他会发现一些不得了的事情，那是现在的他无法控制的，也不是现在的他们能够承受的。

可等到孟鹤堂能够控制了，等到他们能够承受了，他才发现所有的一切都已经太晚了，甚至是让他想要去争取一下都不可能。他只能看着那个人从他身边静静走过，而他却无能为力。

七月中旬，孟鹤堂在酒店举办了婚礼。伴郎的选择再合适不过，还有什么能比自家的搭档来的更亲呢？其实周九良有想过拒绝的，但他也只是想想而已，除了当天被秦霄贤猜到之外，没有任何人知道他是不想当这个伴郎的。

周九良虽然不想当，但他也不想让别人当这个伴郎，那个离孟鹤堂最近的地方，他还不想让给别人。所以他一口答应了，干脆又利落。

秦霄贤说他傻，他不爱听，反骂了一句你更傻，可这人不按套路来，大大方方的就承认了。他们说这话的时候正好是在街边上，秦霄贤当时穿着一件长款的灰黑色风衣，里面套着件驼色的毛衫，正好搭着那件麻灰色的休闲裤，衬得那双腿又长又直，脚上踩着一双方口的休闲皮鞋，耳朵上还带着一对闪闪发光的黑钻石耳钉，就连头发都是精心抓好的。他这模样哪像是来逛街的，说他是正在拍杂志的模特都有人信。

可就是这样的一个时尚型男，他一只手拿着身旁那人吃剩下的半截糖葫芦，另一只手端着那人喝剩下的半杯奶茶，在那人说他傻的时候他还一脸的你明知故问，半点不含糊，“我肯定傻啊，不傻我能喜欢你啊。我告诉你，就是因为喜欢你，我智商都掉没了。航航你在喝口奶茶不？”

周九良叹了口气，看着打扮精致的少年睁着他那双大眼珠子，可表情却是一副懵了吧唧，和他说话的时候更像是金毛转世，他接过奶茶喝了一口，心想，这人是真的傻。

后来他们挑衣服的时候周九良还是挑了一件红白格的衬衣。秦霄贤没说什么， 借口去厕所的时候照着镜子抽了根烟，他看着镜子里的自己表情渐渐变得冷漠，微眯着眼睛投射出无机质的森冷光芒，他吐出一口气，从唇缝里泄露出来的一层烟雾将那张冰冷的脸遮了个完全。

他看过一张照片，但那张照片却很模糊，照片上的主角并不是周九良，而是那对穿着礼服的新人，彼此对望，带着幸福感激的笑容。而那个微胖的少年却只能站在那个离他心上人最近也是最遥远的地方默默看着。他当时穿着一件红白格的衬衣，他第一次看的时候还嘲笑他这件衣服太low了，往他身上一穿显得滑稽又可笑。明明还是个小孩儿，却非要穿大人的衣服，而且还是这么喜庆的颜色，最后反而弄的不伦不类。

他看的第一眼就想，不适合他。这件衣服并不适合周九良。所以这一次他跟着周九良一起来挑衣服，可是没想到周九良还是一眼就挑中了那件红白格的衬衣。

甚至是在当天晚上，他一个没留神，等到第二天在看到周九良的时候那人已经将头发剪短了。好不容易长出来的一点头发又恢复成了第一次见面时的那个圆滚滚的寸头。

那个时候他突然很害怕。原来有些事情并不是他想要改变就能改变得了的。那不过是一件很普通的衣服，可是无论他怎么插手，怎么劝说，还是没能改变的了。

等到孟鹤堂婚礼结束之后，他还是从别人那里看到了那张照片。和上辈子没什么差别。一样的清晰度，一样的位置，一样的人，就连周九良看向孟鹤堂的眼神和角度都没有一丝一毫的偏差。

可能是这两年他过的太顺利了，顺利的都快要让他忘了这辈子的周九良依旧是喜欢孟鹤堂的。而上辈子周九良身边站着的人从始至终都是孟鹤堂。他只不过是那个没有名字的第三人，站在灯光下，变成了可有可无的影子。

一股无力感从心底蔓延上来，从心脏流向身体的每一滴血液都弥漫着刺骨的绝望。他感觉他像是溺了水的人，身体在一点点的往下坠，那束撒在海面上的光不属于他，他只能眼睁睁的看着那束光离他越来越远，最终连一点亮光都不复存在，而他只能在漆黑冰冷的海水中苦苦挣扎。氧气越来越少，可是他却看不到一点生的希望，最终，灭顶的死寂迎向了他。

当一个人深陷绝望中时，总会想着能有那么一丝半点的希望到来。哪怕那希望细如发丝，哪怕那希望只是如尘埃般大小的光亮，也会让他欣喜若狂，足够支撑着他脱离绝望，走向新生。

秦霄贤的希望是在八月底迎来的。

自从他知道他没办法改变一些事情之后，他没有一天是开心的，可是他即便在不开心，他还是要哄着周九良让他开心。

他有时候也觉得自己挺犯贱的。你说人家心里头有喜欢的人，他还上赶着去鞍前马后的伺候，末了，人家还不一定会领情，为的什么呢？值得吗？

你说值得吗？他有时候也会问自己。

但是看着周九良开心的笑脸，他又觉得，犯贱就犯贱了，只要他开心，一切都值得。

他也不知道他这是哪里来的勇气能让他在这份没有回答的感情里一直坚持到现在。

说来也好笑，人家感情还有七年之痒呢，就算是上辈子的孟鹤堂和周九良不也一样是出现了感情裂痕？可是到他这里却像是十年如一日，好像从认定了之后就没怎么变过。

他不知道是因为从没有得到过所以意难平自难忘，还是事事在意那人的点点滴滴已经成了习惯刻在了本能里。

厌倦吗？

怎么会呢。他那么好，怎么可能会厌倦呢。他难过了会第一时间找他诉说，开心了也会在他面前肆无忌惮的放声大笑，他的撒娇任性小脾气，他全都爱得的不得了。他已经爱了一辈子了，这辈子对他的爱也依旧不曾减少，可能到了下辈子如果他还记得的话他还会继续爱下去。

连他自己都意外，什么时候他变成了这样的一个痴情傻子了？明明以前最是不屑这种人的。他嫌弃这种人太傻，在爱情里面太卑微，只知道无限度的去付出，却收不回一丁点的回报。可能喜欢的人对他笑了笑就已经算是最好的回报了。这样的人太可怜，失掉了原本的自尊，将自己的那颗真心放在人家脚下肆意的踩踏，最后连自己都满不在乎的捡起来拍拍上面的尘土和脚印，又将它捧到了那人眼前。

这可不是他的爱情价值观。

但是现在想来似乎也没差多少。只不过他爱的人比较善良，他捧出去的那颗真心虽然并没有被人接在手里，但也没有被肆意的践踏。

有时候他也会自嘲，他什么时候也变成了这样的一个让自己都讨厌的人了呢 ？

现在的他就像上辈子那样，每一天都带着那副虚假的笑容面具，这一次他身边没有他最亲的搭档能让他摘下面具短暂的喘口气。他好像一个得了精神分裂症的病人，白天里在周九良的身边是一个模样，晚上没了那人在身边又是另一个模样。

他唯一的发泄渠道就是在后半夜的时候去夜店蹦迪，让身体随着迷幻的电子音乐一起摆动，让大脑将所有的一切抛之在外。不去在乎任何人和事，小小的一方世界里只有他自己。

可惜的是，他这唯一的发泄渠道还是被周九良知道了。因为次日醒来的时候他看到的不是朋友的脸，而是那张他熟悉到不能在熟悉的周九良愠怒中的脸。

宿醉之后的大脑还是浑浑噩噩，他茫然的抬着头看着站在他床边的那个人，有一些奇怪，为什么他会出现在这里呢？记忆出现断层，怎么想也想不起来。嗯，还有点头疼和胃疼。可能是昨夜里喝的太凶了，所有的后遗症都在这个糟糕的早晨发作了。

“……哥？”他哑着嗓子，一脸的不知所措，“你怎么来了啊，你看我这……嗐，你吃饭了吗？”说完了就看了眼摆在枕头边的手机，只可惜他按了半天手机屏幕也没个反应。可能是电量耗尽了，他想。

“航航你肯定没吃饭呢吧，你等我会啊，我这就出去买早饭去。”说着他就打算起来，只是在下床的时候一个没站稳，朝前趔趄了一下，差点摔趴在地上。

“嗐，你看我，这迷迷糊糊的……”他朝着周九良傻笑，努力的表现出一副傻小子的模样，想着出去买东西得用钱啊，他摸了摸口袋，发现钱包还在。摸完口袋他这才反应过来他现在的衣服还是昨天那身衣服，浑身上下都沾着恶劣的香水和难闻的酒精味。

他尴尬的看向周九良，他一直在这人眼前保持的良好形象在这一刻全部崩塌了。

“…哥……”

他勉强的扯了下嘴角，等到他发现他竟然连一个笑容都露出不来的时候他才感到恐慌。尤其是在面对这个面无表情的周九良的时候。他想说，航航你说句话，你不要一句话都不说，我害怕。你理我一句啊，就算是骂我一声也好啊，我不是这样的，我只是偶尔了才去一次，真的，你要相信我。

所有的话全都堆积在了嘴边，可他的那张嘴就像是闭紧的蚌壳，一个字，哪怕是一个音都不会往外露。他绝望的想，完了。

“什么时候开始的。”

秦霄贤瞪着眼睛，愣着神，“……什么？”

周九良紧蹙着眉头，“我说，从什么时候开始酗酒的。”

“酗酒？我没有啊——”

“你没有？人家酒保给我打电话的时候说你差点就要喝死在人家酒吧了。人家害怕会摊上事，让我赶紧把你领回来。你知道我过去的时候你都已经喝成什么样了吗？你都差点酒精中毒了你还没有？”

秦霄贤张着嘴，“我……”字一开头之后，便没了后音。原来昨天是周九良把他带回来的吗？他昨天有喝那么多吗？他越想眉头便皱的越紧。可是他真的想不起来了。

“……也没那么严重吧……”

他这不经意的一句话，彻底点燃了周九良的炸药桶。

“没有？”周九良冷笑了一声，“行，秦凯旋，你就作吧。使劲儿作吧。等哪天作到让师父把你字给摘了你就好了。我也是多余管你。”

“周航！”

在看到周九良转过身朝门口走的时候，秦霄贤也不知道是从哪儿冒上来了一股血气，直冲的他脑袋发晕，等反应过来的时候已经一把拽住了周九良的手腕，眼球里布满了猩红的血丝，表情狰狞的吓人。他发狠的将自己所有的目光全部瞪进了那人有些受惊的眼睛里，紧咬着后槽牙，一字一顿：“你不能不管我！”

“我管你？你让我怎么管你？”周九良没有挣开秦霄贤的桎梏，只是突然很平静的看着他，眼里无波无澜，静的像谭死水，可是在这谭水的最深处，却正在涌动着什么，它们翻涌着，鼓动着，正要突破那平静许久的水面。

“你什么都不说，整天带着那张傻笑的脸，一问你了你就说我想多了，没那回事儿。你是真当我又瞎又傻看不出来？还是你以为我是被孟哥迷了心眼，就真的对身边的人不管不顾？你所有事都憋在心里，旋儿，你让我怎么管你？”

周围的空气似乎已经停止了流动，以至于让秦霄贤觉得呼吸困难，好像嗓子里的那口气散了之后，他就在没有氧气可以供他呼吸了。他又一次切实的体会了一次窒息的感觉。

原来，你又什么都知道啊。

嗓子里的那口气还是散了。秦霄贤卸了力气，拽着周九良的手无力的放了下来。他看见那人的手腕又被他攥的通红，突然就想起了上辈子那最后一次的聚餐，当时也是这样，他想说，却又没敢说，只能死死的拽着这人的手腕，以至于让这人白皙的皮肤上腾起了一圈红痕，才恍然发觉的松了手。

你看，你和上辈子一样的。明明什么都知道，却总是假装不知道。总是在别人死命挣扎到最后，想要一了百了的说个明白的时候，你却突然告诉别人说你什么都知道。

他就像是个滑稽的魔术师，以为别人不知道他耍出来的小把戏，其实看他表演的人早就知道他表演的东西是怎么回事了。只是在他表演的时候很体谅的没有去揭穿，而是在最后的最后才对他说，我知道这是怎么一回事。

多么的漫不经心，多么的满不在乎。只是简简单单的一句话，就将他的所有努力尽数摧毁。残忍的揭开伪装，露出最里面的惨不忍睹鲜血淋漓，它们就这样被暴露在烈日炎炎之下。

真狠啊。周航。

你可真狠啊。

秦霄贤在没有力气去支撑自己来保持最后的体面，他瘫坐在地上，仰着头看向那个同样低着头看他的人。

周九良曾在那双眼睛里看见过星河璀璨，一颗又一颗的星星划过天际，重重坠落在地上，那是他对他爱意的具象化，不是因为太过沉重而坠落，而是因为需要肯定对他的爱才落在了地面上，所以才会散发出淡淡的柔和光芒。

可如今他所看到的只有满目疮痍，璀璨的星河消失了，只留下了那片透着压抑绝望的无尽黑暗。所有坠落下来的星星再也不会散发光芒，它们开始碎裂崩坏，这是一场没有办法停止的毁灭，而最终，它们化成了粉末，风一吹，便消失的干干净净。

秦霄贤捂住了眼睛，他不想让那个人看到他眼里黯淡下来的光，不想让他看到那些星辰的灭亡，不想让他看到他自己都压制不住的绝望溢出。他咧开嘴角，他以为他是在笑，然而那的确是一抹笑，不过是自我嘲讽的笑，他嘶哑着嗓子开口说:“嗯，你又知道了。你什么都知道，却总是一言不发。我永远都是那个自作聪明又自讨没趣的大傻子，以为只要用心就能争取到，到头来却发现不是我的，始终不是我的。再怎么去争取也是徒劳无功。”

在绝境里挣扎，又在梦境里开出了花，梦醒花落，清醒时才发现所谓的现实不过是拼命挣扎时的泥潭，污泥淹没了头顶，他在美梦里放弃了挣扎，自甘堕落于这深深的绝望中。

“无论我怎么去争取，你自始至终都不肯回头看我一眼。你说我多可笑啊。”

你听，有什么东西正在一点点的碎裂开来。

“你可真是个不折不扣的大傻子。”周九良突然蹲在他面前，伸出手将覆在那双眼睛上的手轻轻拉开，一双透彻清亮的眼睛就那么直直看向那双已经尽是混沌浑浊的眼底。

而那双浑浊眼睛的主人却只是轻轻的笑了一声，“嗯，我就是大傻子，天底下最傻的大傻子。”轻佻的语调和和自轻的态度让周九良有些不快，他皱眉抬起手直接一巴掌拍向了那人的头顶，没收着力道，是下了狠劲儿的。

有什么办法能让一个失去自我的人重新找回自己吗？答案当然是有的。只需要一个手掌和一股子狠劲就可以了。

这一巴掌下去直接把秦霄贤打懵了，他甚至都来不及反应什么，他只觉得大脑里面在嗡嗡的响，好像有成百上千只蜜蜂正聚在一起开会，翅膀震动的声音大道盖过一切。以至于接下来他听到周九良的话时都觉得有些不可思议。

“犯得着这么轻贱自己么。”周九良说：“我眼不瞎，全都看的真真儿的。我是喜欢孟祥辉，毕竟他是第一个陪在我身边的人，我有个头疼脑热了都是他在忙前忙后的照顾着。其实我也挺矛盾的，他是我搭档，他也是我哥，可我喜欢他，你说我到底是喜欢他像我亲哥似的这么照顾我呢，还是就是喜欢他这个人本身呢？”

他伸出了手一边说一边揉着那被他用力打了一巴掌的地方，动作极尽轻柔，可是敛起来的眼睛里却带着苦涩，他说:“后来他结婚了，我才发现我可能是喜欢他这个人本身的。因为我的难过并不是像小时候那样，姐姐结婚了，我觉得她可能不会在向以前那样宠着我了，我就觉得是有人把我姐姐从我身边抢走了，所以我难过的一直哭。而这一次我难过的东西不是因为他被人抢走了，而是能光明正大站在他身边的那个人不是我，能和他一起走过漫长人生路的那个人不是我，能和他一起度过一生两人三餐四季的那个人还不是我。”

“我知道我这样是不正常的。可能他只是把我当成了他疼爱的弟弟，所以才那么仔仔细细的照顾我，关心我，在乎我。可我却狼心狗肺的将这些变成了我的那颗龌龊不堪的心。”

他握着秦霄贤的手有些颤抖，以至于在他不经意间松开了手都不知道，他就像是一只被遗弃的猫一样蜷缩在那里，一动不动。秦霄贤这时候才反应过来面前的这个人正在将自己残忍的解剖开来。从最外到最里，一点一点的划开皮肤，一下一下的割破血肉，锋利的刀尖轻轻点在了最脆弱的心脏上，指尖用了一点力，那颗心脏便被彻底的打开了。

“你知道我刚知道他要结婚的时候我有多难过吗？可是我只能像你一样带着面具，假装什么都没有发生，甚至是笑着祝他新婚快乐。甚至是有时候我也会生出一些恶毒的想法。可是那太恐怖。那实在是太恐怖了。拥有那些想法的我，实在是太可怕了。我自己都会害怕我自己。”

“后来啊……”他吸了吸鼻子，那隐约的哭腔被他强压了下去，“他结婚那天我其实是挺难过的。但是好像并没有我想象中的那么难过。没有不争气的哭出来，也没用心如刀绞的痛苦，更没有万籁俱灭，世界崩塌毁灭的绝望。我就想，为什么呢？好像和我之前预想的有些不一样啊。是哪里出了问题？是我不够喜欢他吗？还是因为我已经释然了，只要他幸福就好了？”

“我不觉得我是后者。我没有释然，我心里头依然会有那些恶毒的东西。即便是我在反感讨厌，可我控制不住他们。所以我觉得应该是我没有我想象的那么喜欢他。”

“原来我还没有那么太喜欢他啊。可是就只是这种程度的喜欢就已经让我这么难受了，如果我在有了比他还要喜欢的人，那我得多难受啊？会难受的死掉吗？但是后来我想了想，应该不会的。可能我未来会喜欢的那个人是个很好很温柔的人，他会对我很好，他会纵容我，会比孟祥辉还要关心我，照顾我，宠着我。他宁愿自己难过也舍不得让我难过。”

“他可能会很聪明，也可能会很傻。如果他实在傻的不行，需要我亲自去点醒他，那么我也不会太介意。毕竟他以为我是真的眼瞎的很嘛。”

他看着秦霄贤，握起那只冰凉的手，眉间舒展，清澈的眼底晶莹透亮，好像夏日里正反射着阳光的湖面，盈盈透着潋滟的光泽。

他勾起猫似的唇角笑了下，正好阳光透过窗户照射进来，暖暖的洒在两个人的身上。

秦霄贤仿佛在那个瞬间看到了凛冽的寒冬已经逝去，坚硬的冰河化成了初春的溪水，潺潺流动去向远方。

他终于看到了童话中最令人心神向往的美丽世界。那将是万物复苏之后的草长莺飞，是生机勃发之后的姹紫嫣红。是那颗属于他的种子终于破土而出了。

他听见他说——

“旋儿，你还愿意和我试试不？”

你看，那坚硬的土地裂开了缝隙，一株嫩芽从里面冒了出来。。  
它沐浴着最和煦的阳光，享受着最温润的灌溉，就连拂过去的风都变得无限柔情。  
天空很蓝，只有一层薄薄的白色云彩。有鸟儿在高歌，也有蝴蝶在飞舞。  
它会在这里茁壮成长，最终成长为那个人的参天大树。  
真好。


	3. Chapter 3

-7-

“你不是在骗我吧？”

秦霄贤委屈巴巴的坐在地上，他总觉得有些不可思议，他等了那么久的念想，竟然在今天，这么一个糟糕到不能在糟糕的日子成真了？

他都不用去照镜子也能想象到自己现在是个什么狼狈样。抹在头发上的发胶早就塌了，一根根的横七竖八，乱糟糟的跟鸡窝差不多。身上还有一股子像是什么东西馊了的怪味，也真难为周九良还愿意凑在他身边跟他说这些话。

他吸了吸鼻子，不敢直视周九良的目光，他看向一旁，躲闪的眼神里有些害怕，他怕这不过是这人安慰自己的假象，做不得真，所以他松开周九良的手，沙哑着嗓子小心翼翼：“要不，我先去洗个澡？然后你再好好想想，没必要委屈自己来安慰我。真的。”

我比你想象的要强大那么一点。所以没必要来骗我。

“我都没说嫌弃呢，你闹什么幺蛾子。”周九良抬手，又是一巴掌拍在秦霄贤的鸡窝上，直接就把那头鸡窝给拍瘪了。看着那人龇牙咧嘴的捂着头，他咽了咽嗓子，倒是比秦霄贤还紧张：“我是认真的。你别不信。”

周九良抿着嘴唇，挪到秦霄贤身边，和他平行而坐：“我知道，你以为我一直都忘不了孟祥辉，可能觉得我现在都还喜欢他，其实你这么想也没错。孟鹤堂那么好，谁会不喜欢呢？但是——旋儿，我不瞎，我也有心，谁对我好，我也感觉的出来。”

“你也不要觉得我说喜欢你是在逗你玩儿，是在安慰、哄骗你。不是的，真的不是的。”

周九良一委屈，声音就会往上调，是那种完全控制不了的不由自主的，带着点惹人怜爱心疼的奶音，一幅要哭出来的可怜模样。

“喜欢，是真的喜欢，没有掺假。跟你在一起比跟和孟哥在一起更能令我开心，那种开心是真的能让我忘掉有关于孟祥辉的事情。我并不觉得这是我在转移注意力，毕竟跟你在一起的时候，哪怕孟哥就在身边，有时候我也会因为你而把他给忽略掉。”

他深吸了一口气，看着深色半开的房门，想着昨天晚上回来的时候那个瘦瘦高高的人一直念叨着他的名字，什么航航、航儿、周航、九良、周九良，最后一个称呼成功让他红了耳朵。

“宝宝……”

这么一想，本来想哭的心情，立马就变得有些羞耻了。

他干咳了一下，余光悄咪咪的瞥了秦霄贤一眼，在看到这人还是那副懵了吧唧的样子，又继续说：“我小妹曾经和我说过，喜欢一个人，就是想起他的时候就会感到开心和快乐，跟他在一起的时候就会容易看不到身边的其他人，他不好的时候会感觉到生气，但更多的是心疼。我觉得我小妹说的挺对的，想起你的时候更多的是让我感到心情愉悦，和你在一起的时候我就看不到还坐在身边的孟哥，而今天看到你这样——说实话，我想揍死你秦凯旋。”

余光瞥见身旁的秦霄贤在听到这句话之后直接打了个激灵，缩缩着肩膀，顶着一个炸窝头，更像是个瑟瑟发抖的鹌鹑了。

“但是，我也是真的心疼。不是心疼你——行吧， 有你一部分。更多的是我自己心里头疼。我稀罕的人把自己霍霍成这个鬼德行，我心疼，就跟针扎似的。”

他昨晚接到电话的时候正准备睡觉了，电话那边的人自称是秦霄贤的朋友，但是因为有事不能送他回家了。他知道他和秦霄贤关系好，又是同门师兄弟，让他帮忙把人送回家比直接找人帮忙更放心。

可能那真的是他的好朋友吧，竟然还顺道点了点他，语气霸道又直白：“旋儿喜欢你，我知道你应该感觉的出来，我也不知道这混蛋玩意儿怎么就稀罕了个男的，这么多年的性取向就被你一个傻小子给掰弯了。”

虽然之后的话更多的是为他兄弟抱不平，但他又觉得人家没说错什么。

“我也挺佩服你的，能让我们秦大少爷为了个男人当牛做马的，还成天的借酒消愁。我说这话也没别的意思，我从十几岁就认识他了， 是真把他当亲兄弟看呢。就是觉得，你要是有这意思就赶紧答应了，俩人好好的过日子。要是没有就再别吊着我兄弟，直接说明白得了，成天的喝的跟要死了似的，我受不了，我估计旋儿再这么喝下去，过不了几天也得进医院。所以，周航，是生是死，给他个痛快吧”

周九良听着电话那头的人说完话之后，沉默了好一会，他咬着牙，心脏砰砰的跳着，好像下一秒就会突破那层血肉，直接跳出胸膛。

他做了个深呼吸，这才有勇气说话：“行，我知道了，谢谢你。”

电话那边又含糊的说了两句，最后把地址一给他，就挂了。

等到后来他打车去了那个酒吧，他看着如同一滩烂泥似的摊在沙发上的人竟然就是白天里看到的那个精神还有点傻气的秦霄贤，他是实打实的愣了。

他站在离秦霄贤不到五米的地方看着他， 直到秦霄贤身边跟个大爷似的坐着的年轻人看到他来了，这才拿起一旁的外套，拿着手机朝他走了过来。走到他跟前的时候拍了拍他的肩膀，满是酒气的跟他说了句，“行了，人就交给你了。他们家你知道吧？钥匙在他裤子口袋里呢，别忘了把手机拿着，还有他钱包。”

说完之后这才摇摇晃晃的往外走，一边走还一边骂骂咧咧的：“艹，我他妈就跟一老妈子似的，还得操心着儿子的终身大事，秦凯旋你个龟孙子……”

他握了握拳，心里头开始隐隐刺痛，他每走一步，这种刺痛感就开始加剧。等到他彻底站在秦霄贤的面前时，他看着桌子上七倒八歪的酒瓶子，又看着这人喝的满脸煞白，嘴唇上都没啥血色了。心里头突然就腾起了一股子无名的火，这股火直气的他浑身发抖，甚至是连着心脏也在跟着颤个不停。

他紧抿着唇，把七零八落的东西都收拾好揣进口袋里，又把外套给他披上，拽起跟个没骨头存在似的胳膊，把人往后背上一背，一言不发，表情阴沉的吓人，开始往外走。

半夜一两点，不怎么好打车，他在外面等了十几分钟才看见有出租路过。报了地址之后，又看见司机表情不怎么好，估计是怕吐车上，他冷着声音说：“我们加钱，您就管送就行了。”

好在秦霄贤争气，除了一路上都靠在他肩膀上叫他名字之外， 还真没吐。

但是脸越来越白，白的都快赶上一张A4纸了。他每叫一声他的名字，他心里头都跟着挨针扎一下，疼的不行。

他想起小妹的话，他就觉得他是真的喜欢上秦霄贤了。

可能，比喜欢孟鹤堂还要多很多。

“你挺好的，真的特别好。为啥不相信我喜欢你呢？就因为我之前喜欢过孟祥辉？所以你认为我就不能喜欢你了？我觉得有句话说的挺对的，人都是善变的动物，喜欢一个人是没有道理可言的，不喜欢一个人也是没有道理可言的。所以我喜欢你不喜欢孟祥辉都是没有道理可言的。有毛病吗？”

“……”秦霄贤有点懵逼了，“好像……没有……”

“所以，你信了吗？”

“不是，航儿，我还是觉得你可能是——”

“旋儿，我呢，其实搞不懂感情究竟是个什么东西，但是我知道人没必要吊死在一棵树上，这棵不行就换一个，肯定会有一棵是适合自己的。要是总吊着一棵树，那才是傻子。我不是傻子，我得让自己生活的下去，还得是好好的、活的快快乐乐的。”

周九良扭着头朝着秦霄贤露出一个灿烂的笑，笑的眼睛都看不见了只剩下一条缝隙。一口大白牙晃得他眼前一亮。

秦霄贤突然看见了光，那是黎明破晓的光，是拉开帷幕之后的光，是苦尽甘来得偿所愿的光。

可是他还是有一点不确定，所以他拉着周九良的手，正视着他的目光，认真的问：“你确定？你确定我就是适合你的那棵树？不后悔？”

“你再问，我揳死你。”

一口大白牙瞬间不见了，瞪着那双小眼睛表情冷的吓人。可是秦霄贤却一点也不怕了，他甚至还笑出了声，他握着周九良的手，一点一点的将自己的手指契合进这人的指缝里，掌心贴着掌心，彼此交换着脉搏，你听见我的心跳了吗？他正在为你狂舞，为你欢呼，正在热烈的向你诉说——

“我爱你。周航，我爱你。”

周九良不是很懂“爱”是个什么概念。

可能他觉得，所谓的爱，应该就是像他的父母那样，夫妻和睦，相敬如宾。虽然年轻时候的热情早已褪去，就像熄灭了的碳火，即使已经看不见多少火光，可仍是余温尚存，不会让人感到寒冷，亦不会让人感到太过炙热。那是一个很适宜的温度，不必担心太热会趁早将感情全部消磨，也不必担心太冷会让感情直接凝固破碎。

他现在觉得他的父母的确是很聪明，在维持感情的这件事情。

可能在外人眼中看来会有些死板，不像别人家那般吵吵闹闹，一进屋子总是能听见孩子们的欢声笑语和大人的畅言所谈。但是说实在的，他不喜欢那样，可能是因为太吵了，也可能是因为小时候不懂事，有所嫉妒吧。嫉妒那些孩子可以和父母肆无忌惮的撒娇，可以伸手要这个要那个，不用担心会被拒绝，因为孩子的要求总会被满足。

其实他已经有些记不清小时候的事情究竟是怎样的了。可是在模糊的印象里，他却并不记得他有多少愿望被成功满足，可能并不是言语所驳回的，也许只是父亲的一个眼神，他便退缩了。

所以当那个一直宠着他的姐姐突然说要结婚要远嫁他乡的时候他哭的很伤心。因为唯一一个会纵容他，会在放学的时候悄悄给他买一袋零食吃，炎热的夏天会记得给他买一根冰棍吃的人也要走远了。

他是家里的哥哥，他不能肆无忌惮的撒娇，他也不可以想要什么就要什么，可能上完了初中后便辍学去北京学相声便是他当时做过的最叛逆的事情了。

说起那个姐姐，即便是现在他也还和那个姐姐有所联系。虽然她的家在遥远的南方，可是偶尔还能在台下看到姐姐脸上带着欣慰的笑容，在那双已经染上了风霜的温柔眼睛里仍是带着满满的宠溺看着他笑。

他唯一记得清楚的，应该应该就是那时候父母的相处方式。

早上的时候母亲起个大早去市场买菜，父亲则是在母亲出门后便开始收拾院子。

那时候他的家并不是在城里面，他们还没有住上那些需要使劲往后仰才能看到顶的楼房。只是普普通通的一间小院，四四方方的一层平房，没有那么艳丽的瓦片，只有老旧的已经褪了颜色露出斑驳的灰色水泥的墙壁。墙壁上可以会有一些粉笔画过的痕迹，但也被青色的爬山虎草草覆盖，弯弯曲曲的藤蔓吭哧吭哧的奋力向房顶上爬，也不知道那上面是有什么在吸引着它。

门前就是两处长方形的花坛，里面种满了母亲最爱的花。其实也没有多名贵，只是普通人家里常见的那些花。有比当时的他还要高的红色月季，那月季的根比当时他的手都要粗。还有几株粉白色的芍药，母亲最爱的就是这几株芍药，浇水，施肥，松土。

等到了花季更是爱护的不得了，一到了不好的天气就一定会给它们遮起来，不然第二天的时候很可能就会见到一地的残花败柳，就连他也觉得挺可惜的。明明开的那么好，那么娇艳，却被一场莫名其妙的风雨所摧毁，对于这些花来说，所谓的天灾人祸，也就是这样吧。

那时候他觉得母亲照顾它们可比照顾他和妹妹上心多了。

花坛的前面还被父亲开辟出了两处菜地，都用篱笆圈了起来，种上一些常吃的瓜果蔬菜，才刚刚入夏，院子里就已经被绿色的爬架所覆盖。偶尔的时候母亲会让他去那里面摘些蔬菜回来，他总是有些不情愿的。穿着背心去里面钻一趟，就拿着那么几根黄瓜出来，还弄的身上都刺刺痒痒的，即便是不爱吃黄瓜，他也会拿起一根狠狠的咬上一口，算是泄愤吧？

现在长大了，想开了，也觉得挺幼稚的。那黄瓜找谁惹谁了？虽说也是留着吃的，可人家也长在架上好好的，才只有手指那么长，明明还能长好多天才会被吃掉，这才刚长出来没多久就进了自己肚子。黄瓜也是活的冤枉。

没放假的时候他和妹妹是要早起的。等到收拾的差不多了，母亲做的饭菜也就好了。匆匆吃过早饭，他便带着妹妹骑车去学校。出门的时候，他跨过自行车的那个梁子，妹妹就背着书包乖巧的坐在后座上。他一只脚撑地，一只脚踩着脚踏板，略有些肉乎乎的脸上没什么表情，只是下巴那里被红领巾映着有些发红。

他看见母亲从门里面走出来，对他嘱咐了一声，“慢着点，看着点路。”然后又问他，“中午有什么想吃的没？”

那个时候的孩子总归就是想吃一样东西，他想了想，少见的咧着嘴腼腆的笑了，“想吃肉。”

“行，回来给你炖肉吃。”母亲笑着拍了拍他和妹妹的头，可是下一秒母亲的笑脸就被眉间皱起的纹路给毁掉了。闷闷的咳嗽声从母亲捂着的手掌里传出来，那咳嗽声一点都不干脆，像是压着什么东西，又像是盖了什么东西。

咳嗽的声音断断续续，母亲眉头眼角的纹路越来越多，脸色反倒是苍白了起来。不像他咳嗽的时候那么响，还会被憋的脸通红。他沉默的看着母亲，却没办法做出什么缓解性的事。母亲总是会在换季的时候咳上那么一两个月，医生说是过敏性质的，没有什么好的解决办法，只能吃些过敏药来控制。

但是母亲总是会忘记吃，以至于早上的时候被风这么一吹，就会这般咳嗽起来。他什么也做不了，便只能说：“妈，你快回去吧，咳得受不了就吃片药，我和小妹先去学校了。”

母亲一边咳，一边耐心的叮嘱他们。这个时候父亲就会从屋子里拿出一片药和一杯半满的水走出来，默不作声的将药片递给母亲，手顺着她的后背，眼睛却是在看着他。深沉的目光像是他那年去过的海边，眺望进去就从浅显是蓝色变得幽暗一片，抿在一起的唇开开合合，绘成了四个字：“注意安全。”

他那时候从不对父亲说太多的话，最多最多也只是一句：“知道了。”

周九良不知道为什么，越长大越是对父亲有些抵触，这种抵触的情绪直到上了初中后，爆发的更加剧烈。

就像每个孩子的青春叛逆期一样，无非是和母亲吵个架，跟父亲顶个嘴，故意不回应父母的呼唤，再有甚者绝食数天，可孩子就是孩子，一顿可口的饭菜就冰释前嫌。可他的叛逆期不那么明显，他喜欢呆在房里不出来，可能在家人看来是小孩子很常见的因为，但对周九良来说，他明白这就是他的叛逆期。

他一直都是乖孩子，甚至是有些内向腼腆。所以很多时候父亲的一个眼神、一句话就会让他决定好自己提出来的这件事到底要怎么办。他的叛逆期一直持续到了初三。中考完之后，他很突然的就做了一个决定。

其实也并不突然，至少这件事已经在他心底酝酿了一年多了，可是这对于他父母来说，却是一个实打实的意外。他想要去学传统艺术，想学三弦和曲艺。也没有什么太远大的理想，只是喜欢三弦这个乐器，喜欢那些小曲小调。

明明小时候的梦想是当个木匠，他小时候看着家门口不远的老大爷成天用那柄小锤子将那一个钉一个铆的敲进打磨好的木头里，看着他在旁边看着，就像是来了兴致似的一边敲，一边对他说，这块板要放哪里，这根条要放哪里，这里要敲进一颗钉子，那里要卡好卯榫，木面一定要打磨光滑了， 不能有一点的木头刺存在。折腾了一整个下午，一把老爷椅就完成了。

他当时看的挺认真的，也是真的觉得亲手打出一样木件儿来是个挺有成就感的事情。暑假的时候他就待在老大爷那里，看着他用刨木机刨出一堆木头屑，将丑陋粗粝的木头变成一个表面光滑又白净的木头坯子，在用好多把刻刀一下下的雕出精巧的小动物，他当时也跟着试了试，不过最后却把手给弄伤了。

老大爷看着他流血的手可能是感觉心疼了，就把他轰出去了，嘴里头还说着什么：“小孩子家家的摸这些东西干什么，你暑假作业写完了吗？没写完就赶紧回家写作业去，别在这瞎晃悠。”

他当时可没那么懂事的往老大爷可能是为了自己好这方面想。反正当时就是觉得被人轰出去了挺丢面子的，从那以后他就再也没去过那老大爷的家里。不过那时候他的梦想还是没变，就是当个木匠，挺好的。

至于为什么后来改了想要去学三弦，他也不知道，可能就是兴趣使然，又或者是被什么给吸引了。所以当他决定把想要休学去学习三弦，学习曲艺这件事告诉父亲时，父亲意外的没有发火。

他甚至已经想象到了那个从不发怒的父亲究竟会以一个怎样的表情去面对他，但是出乎意料的，父亲只是很平静的问他：“想好了？”

他当时看着书桌上那冒着热气的半杯茶水，零星的茶叶末飘在褐色的水面上，他局促又不安，心里打着鼓的害怕， 以至于嗓子都有些哑了。可是看着父亲望向他的目光，那里面没有愁然的不悦，只有一丝担忧，是来自身为父亲对孩子的担忧。

他清着嗓子，将喉咙里的那份颤抖丢了出去，坚定的说：“想好了。”

然后父亲又问他，“确定不后悔？”

他点了点头说确定，决定了就不后悔。

父亲当时是正在看书，书旁边还有几张散落的白纸，上面写着几行苍劲有力的文字，那只他从小看到大的钢笔就放在一旁，笔尖滴出了很小一滴的墨水，侵染到了那张纸上，变成了一个不大的黑点。

他等了好一会儿也没等来父亲的回答，直到他忍不住的抬起了头直视父亲的目光，父亲这才向他伸出了手，把他叫他身旁，摘了眼镜，头一次主动抱了抱他，慈爱的目光和充满了关怀的话语给了他足够坚定信念的勇气，父亲拍着他的肩膀，注视着他，“不后悔就好，人生路那么多，你既然愿意尝试，那就去试试，不行了再回来。”

这是他想破了头也没有想到会出现的一个画面。父亲已经不再年轻，以前那刚毅的黑眸已经不再明亮，甚至有些混浊，岁月的侵蚀染白了他的鬓角，曾经如劲松般挺直的身板也变得有些佝偻，看着父亲的脸庞，不由得鼻头一酸，那是一股从心底蔓延上来的酸楚感。他微微矮下身子，正如小时候一抬头就能看到如山般伟岸的父亲，他仰着头，攥着父亲的手，不再言语。

父亲语重心长的话语还在头顶上方回响，可是那双手却一下下的在轻抚他的头顶。

他们父子俩已经有多久没有像这样好好的亲近了？似乎是从他记事以后，父亲就很少在抱他了。至多只是拉着他的手，防止他在外的时候会跑丢。越长越大以后，就连手也不会再拉着了，他也不知道为什么会慢慢的和父亲疏远了。

可能这是每一个男孩在长大以后与父亲的必经之路。

争吵，疏离，在人生的这一个路口短暂分别，等待漫长时光过后，又会在下一个路口相聚重逢。

那是理解与感激。

他在经过了漫长的分别过后，现在，就在这个路口，他们父子俩终于重逢了。

父亲的手掌还是和记忆里的一样，宽大，有力，粗粝带着温暖。他鼻子发酸，眼泪在眼眶里打转。一滴泪水掉落下来，里面饱含了对父亲的抱歉，是这么多年的冷漠，是这么多年的任性。可这些仍是被一次次的包容与理解，那是来自一位不善言辞的父亲的默不作声的关心和不能言表于口的爱护。

滚烫的泪珠洇湿了那灰黑色的粗糙布料，父亲沉重的叹息声回荡在他的世界里。

他终于向这个世界握手言和，收起了那一身本就不存在的尖刺，向着爱他的人张开了手臂。

所谓的叛逆不过是为自己心里躁动不安的逆反心理找的一个借口。他认为他长大了所以想要脱离父母，而对于那些关心和叮嘱却被他当做是成长路上的绊脚石，不耐烦，还要去抱怨，去讨厌，殊不知践踏的还是父母的那片真心。

不同于平静的父亲，母亲的反应应该就算比较现实的了。劝说，争吵，对他的不理解，可好在还有父亲在身边。这个时候父亲就会在母亲身边劝说她，孩子大了，他有他自己的考量，学学民族艺术不也挺好的么，这叫弘扬传统文化，又不是去学什么乱七八糟的，那么抵触干什么，放宽心好了，我到时候给他找一个好的老先生，不就行了。

父亲的话对母亲很管用，虽然还是不怎么同意他去学这些，但至少没有那么太过抵触了。对他的态度也平缓了一些。在僵持了一个多月后，母亲也在父亲的劝说和他的坚持下妥协了。

也就是在那一个多月里，他见到了父母年轻时候的影子。明明是不善言辞甚至是有些寡言的父亲却嘴甜的像是抹了蜜一样，总是能逗得母亲抿着唇却掩不住那笑弯了的眼角。有时候母亲也会轻皱着眉头，怪嗔的骂父亲都多大了还这么不正经，父亲总是不甚在意的随手给母亲削个苹果，不然就是贴心的递上一杯温度适中的茶水，笑着不做言语。

那个年岁的少年正是对情啊爱啊之类的感情感觉懵懂，却又很向往，羞涩的像是一株轻轻一碰就合拢了嫩叶的含羞草，但同时又像是一只猫，睁着那双圆溜溜的眼睛，对这种模糊却又有点小暧昧的东西好奇的不得了。

上学的时候不是没有碰见过早恋的同学，他朋友不多，仅有的那几个也还跟着实行起了早恋的热潮。朋友问他有没有喜欢的女孩，他摇着头说没有。但心底里却有个小小的声音在说，我觉得她挺好看的，尤其是笑起来的时候，特别好看，那这算是喜欢吗？

他那个时候并不知道，等到了后来，他长大了，他才发现其实那个就是一种喜欢，一种来自感情里的好感。只是现在他早就不记得那个女孩长什么样子了，唯一印象深刻的就是那个笑容，很阳光，很可爱，很灿烂的笑容。和已经模糊的记忆重叠在一起的，就像是孟鹤堂对他笑的时候，也像秦霄贤对他笑的时候。

可能，他喜欢的就是那个阳光的笑容吧。只是看着就会感觉到开心，会有一股暖意。

而且那时候他觉得早恋这种事情，实在是太麻烦了，每天都要小心翼翼的提防家长和老师，以防一不小心就被发现有早恋的苗头，然后就会被老师家长联手进行无情的镇压。最多最多也就是在放学的时候在门口的商店停留一会儿，两个人站在一起说说悄悄话，到没有什么过分逾越的举动，一个个的都纯情的不得了。他们这些没有对象的就站在门口帮他们放风，一有风吹早动了就得赶快通知他们。

小妹和他年纪相差不多，也就差了三岁多一点，他上初三的时候小妹也就要上初一了。也不知道是不是家族遗传，小小年纪，有时候却比他看的都清楚。

早恋这个事情，他们初中有，小学自然也会有。不过他对感情这个事情比较迟钝，顶多就是关心有没有人欺负小妹，但是却从没有问过她有没有喜欢的男生。还是有时候小妹闲得无聊了，才会和他抱怨两句，他们班的谁谁谁又和谁谁谁好了。

他有时候也会一边写作业一边问上那么一嘴，“那你呢？”

他倒是没想怎么管，小妹比他聪明，这种事情她知道轻重，自己会处理的好。就是话赶话赶到那里了，也就这么问了。

被问及这种事情，无论是谁多多少少都会有些不悦。尤其是想像他小妹这种女孩子，一边说着对早恋的事情不屑一故，可是内心里却还是有点小渴望，希望能有人喜欢自己，哪怕她并不会接受，可还是希望能有个男孩子偷偷的传给她一张纸条，上面写着[我喜欢你]这四个字。其实也不能说是虚荣心，只能说是，青春期的躁动在作祟吧。

好在小妹上了初中之后就逐渐稳定下来了，他总觉得小妹似乎比他还成熟懂事，可是有时候又觉得小妹还小，还是个什么都不懂的幼稚小丫头。也不知道他这种恍惚的错觉感是因为什么才产生的，或许是因为对她的关心少了些，原来自己的小妹也长这么大了。

离开家之前，已经成熟稳重的小妹突然像小时候那样跟一颗橄榄球似的飞进他的怀里，强忍着眼底的正在打转的颗颗露珠，却没有一点哽咽的颤音，“哥你去吧，家里有我在呢，别担心。”

他摸着小妹的头，笑的有些无奈，挑了几个重点嘱咐了小妹好多句。临走了，胸口那里的衣料被濡湿了一片，小妹闷闷的声音在他怀里夹杂着不易察觉的轻颤。

“哥，照顾好自己。”

小妹上初一的时候，他刚过了16岁生日没多久。这一年，他正式离开了熟悉的南京，去往了人生地不熟的天津。怀揣着向往，拜入了胡子义老先生的门下。

天津最有名的莫过于相声，他学艺的时候经常跟着师父在茶馆啊，或者是某个小剧场啊去听几段相声，有时候也会看见师父纵着眉头，他会问师父怎么了，师父就说，老郭的这一批徒弟不行啊。他知道这个老郭是谁，那是当时相声界里挺有名气的一个角儿了，自己还开了一个德云社，而且他那个没见过面的师哥就是这位郭先生的徒弟。

也真是机缘巧合，又过了没多久，在他弦子堪堪能弹得上调的时候，在师父的建议，他进了德云社的传习社。在传习社的日子说好过也好过，但说难熬也是有些难熬的。学业繁重，什么都要学，比他上学的时候还要累。隔几天就会看到又有人坚持不下去走了，最后也就还剩那么十几个人还在咬牙坚持着。

后来有一天他刚下课，于谦于老师就带着一个挺年轻的人过来找他。说是找也不怎么合适，应该说是自己正好撞见他们了，碍于礼貌他跟着于老师问了声好，本来想就这么走了的，没成想就被于老师给叫住了。 

于谦老师会叫住自己，并且能准确的叫出自己的名字，说意外的确是有些惊讶，他挠着头乖乖的站在那里，手里头还握着一个搪瓷的茶缸子，里面是他没喝完的白开水。

他想不明白于老师叫住自己能干嘛，但又不好意思问，他就这么手里拿着茶缸子，另一只手藏在背后扣着衣角，活像是个被老师叫起来回答问题的倒霉孩子。他也不知道是太过于紧张还是夏日的炎热天气实在是过于毒辣，细小的汗珠不断的从脸上往外冒，就连手心里也是潮乎乎的一片。

院子里的大树上从入了下就没在消停过，他从没觉得夏日里的知了叫声是这么的烦人。

可能是于老师看着他过于紧张了， 就笑着抬手拍了拍他肩膀，莫名其妙的夸了他一句，“这么年轻就这么稳，爷们儿前途可期啊。”

他当时被夸的没反应过来，还是于老师身边的年轻人提醒了他一嘴，“傻小子，大爷夸你呢。”他这才反应过来，猛的鞠了一躬，连带着茶缸子里的水都撒了不少，连声说谢谢于老师。

后来他才知道，那天那个站在于老师身边的年轻男人叫做孟鹤堂，而且那天根本就不是他凑巧撞见他们的，那根本就是于老师带着孟鹤堂专门过去找他的。

至于找他干什么，不过就是他孟师哥还缺一个给他捧的，而当时的于老师正巧有看过他的一场汇报演出，在了解他在学校的各科成绩之后，可能是觉得他不错，就私心的介绍给他的干儿子了。

那一天，他还不知道于老师身边的那个年轻人是叫孟鹤堂。但是那个年轻人对他露出的笑容，却让他记在了脑海深处。

他当天晚上躺在宿舍的单人床上又回忆起下午的那个场景，想起那个年轻人的笑容，突然就觉得，那个师兄，挺好的。

他没谈过恋爱，也不懂得喜欢一个人的时候究竟会是种怎样的心情，等到他真的发现他好像喜欢了一个人的时候，却发现他所喜欢的那个人是不可能喜欢他的。一场暗恋，还没有开始，就注定了结束。如果说爱情就是这样让人难过，他真的宁可不要有“爱”这种情绪。

他不想被这种感情左右了自己，他还有他的生活要过，他还有他的工作要做。他的世界里不应该只有被这种感情支配过后的断壁残垣。

所以，当他的生命里突然出现了另一个人的时候，他就像是一束光，打破了那一直连绵不断的乌云密布，让一直下着的暴雨也随之骤停。

他曾经说过，他是喜欢笑脸的。如果说少年时候的那个女孩子的笑容是赋予他情感的一把锁。那孟鹤堂的笑容就是开启他关乎于“爱”这个感情的钥匙。可是真正让他伸出手臂去拥抱，去将满腔爱意潺潺流出汇入另一条溪流的人，却是眼前的这个红了眼，却依旧笑的傻里傻气的少年。

少年的名字叫做秦凯旋，师父赐的名字叫秦霄贤。按社里的辈分来说是他的师弟，比他小了四岁。他的笑容很好看，像是暖暖的一个小太阳，总能将他的坏情绪全都赶跑。可又像是一个向日葵，从相识开始就一直围绕着他转，他在哪里，这朵向日葵就转到哪里。

他并不否认他有喜欢过孟鹤堂，如果不是孟鹤堂即将结婚， 可能他还是发现不了他对于孟鹤堂的感情其实是关乎爱的喜欢，毕竟同性之间的感情过于朦胧，哪怕关系再好，也可以说是一句兄弟情深，却永远也不会想，这是不是爱呢？

周九良其实挺庆幸的。他能这么早就想到这里，这么快就能区分出究竟是爱还是兄弟情深。可能也就是清楚的太早，所以他才能让自己这么快，且毫发无损的从这个无望的漩涡里逃脱出来，然后去贴近另一颗正在强有力跳动着的心脏。去交叠那十指紧扣在一起的双手。笑的眉眼弯弯，却尽是欢喜。

“大傻子。”

“就算我真傻了，你也得照样喜欢，因为我哪怕是傻了，也会照样爱你。”

秦霄贤看着他，目光深沉，像是里面藏着一个深海的漩涡，漆黑，神秘，却又极其吸引人。他还有一句话没说，但是他怕吓到周九良，所以只是在心底悄悄的将这句话补完——

“哪怕是有一天我死了，我的灵魂也会继续爱你。”

他经历过了死亡，所以他确信，他会一直深爱这个人。


	4. Chapter 4

-8-

周九良撑着额头，他蹲在床边，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着床上睡着了的大男孩，他睡的很安稳，呼吸平稳而绵长，略显苍白的嘴唇却带了些弧度，好像他正在做着什么甜美的梦，以至于梦中的那份甜美一不小心便被现世所探知，身体先一步的做出了最真实的反应。

“傻子。”

周九良呢喃了一声，可不知怎么的，回味过这两个字之后自己又开始莫名其妙的笑了起来，他也不知道这是在说谁，但是细想想，又感觉像是在说他们俩。还真是奇怪，怎么也把自己骂进去了。周九良揉了把脸，可能是他心里内在的那个小孩儿也看不过去了，所以也就连着自己一起骂了吧。

是啊，他们俩可不都是傻子么。都是自以为是的傻子。一个宁愿压着自己挠心挠肺的渴望也不愿意勇敢一点去坦白，一个更是还在过去的感情里像只没有方向的幽灵四处徘徊。明明只是一句话就能让彼此都好过与解脱，明明只是一个抱就能让彼此重新开始生活变得幸福又圆满。

可没想到他们最终竟然是以这种方式来互相坦诚的。扒开心底的伤疤，将它暴露在烈日灼阳之下。

疼吗？

当然疼啊。

疼的不得了。

可是那些伤疤若是不见阳光又怎么肯乖乖愈合呢？总是藏在那片阴暗的角落里，整日整日的阴雨连绵，没有人去治愈它。哪怕只是结了痂不在流血，可它依旧没有褪去老化的痂痕长出新芽，一不小心还是会撕裂掩饰的痂痕暴露出血淋漓的伤口。

那不是，更痛苦吗？

没有人是真的傻子，那为什么要让自己更加痛苦呢？让自己好过一点，有什么不可以的呢？

脱离阴暗潮湿的破败环境，勇敢而坚定的走出去，哪怕伤口还是会作痛，可前面的那道光在吸引着他，光影之内有人在等着他。所以不必在意是否会令自己有多难堪，因为有人会接住他，有人会用温暖的怀抱拥住他，告诉他，没事了，都过去了。

外面的阳光多好啊，虽然光线强烈，可它散发出来的温度却是非常适宜的。那些光散碎在伤口上，像是轻轻铺设了一层细软的绒毛，那些绒毛在轻扫着新生的软肉，带着些许微痒的触感。光影里，那个人走向他，带起了一阵风，清凉的风与温暖的怀抱将最后一丝疼痛瓦解掉。

看啊，那伤口已经愈合了。

破土而出的嫩芽在时光中不断长大，它被移栽在一片适宜它生长的环境里，那里有肥沃的土壤，有充足的阳光，还有随风而来的濛濛细雨，时不时的还会有人去给他施肥剪枝，在陪着它一起成长。

它被照顾的很好。

它被秦霄贤，照顾的很好。

周九良赤着脚走到窗户边，将烟灰色的厚重窗帘拉到了中间，下午的阳光便被黎明前的黑暗遮挡在了外面，房间内瞬间暗了下来，只留下勉强可以目视的亮度。不过这已经足够他返回床边拿回他的手机。

只是在弯腰的时候，低垂的视线正好落在那张静逸的脸上，他看着已经睡熟的大男孩，也不知道是中了什么邪，就着弯腰的姿势打开了相机，随着一声不大的‘咔嚓’声，在昏暗的房间里，周九良拍下了那张模糊却能看清楚秦霄贤睡脸的照片。

他楞在那里看着照片好一会儿，也不知道是怎么了，脸上突然露出一抹羞赧，将手机锁了屏放进口袋里就往门外跑。关门的时候还特意放缓了动作，到了门外就开始伸手使劲儿的揉了揉脸，睁大的眼睛将他没说出口的话表露的一干二净：哎呀！我都干了点什么啊！

很明显，第一次正式恋爱的周九良还有些不太熟练。像偷拍男朋友睡觉这种事情都害羞的直跳脚，可真是纯情的不得了。在这场恋爱里，他要习惯的事情还有好多好多，至少，他需要先确定以及认清楚他自己的身份，他是秦霄贤的男朋友，虽然还不清楚以后，但至少现阶段秦霄贤是属于他的。

那么，他偷拍秦霄贤又怎么了？他这是正当拍摄，人都是他的了，拍张照片还能怎么着他？没准以后他还得拍好多好多张呢，名正言顺的，能怎么着？周九良揣着手给自己灌输这种硬核思想，在内心与那个纯情的小人儿进行了一番剧烈搏斗之后，他终于淡然了。

秦霄贤的家他不是第一次来。之前两个人都放假的时候秦霄贤叫他来过他们家，那时候是夏天，正好是一整夏最热的时候，中午的温度最高甚至能到三十七八度。本来他就去的晚，如果在出门肯定就得头顶着烈阳身上汗如雨下，本来俩人是打算去外面玩一天的，但遇上这种天气何必还要跑到外面去受罪在蒸个桑拿呢？

于是两个人一躺一坐的瘫在秦霄贤家的大沙发上，吹着空调吃着雪糕，电视上正播放着教父三部曲之一，等到电视开始播放教父2的时候， 俩人一合计，算了，在家吹吹空调多好，何必出去受那罪呢。电影看够了正好还有游戏机，两个闲着无聊的人就吃着水果零食在家看了半天电影打了半天游戏，连吃饭也是外卖解决的。

少有情况是周九良亲自动手做个晚饭，弄个葱油面，不然就是蒸个米饭炖个牛腩。所以秦霄贤家的厨房他还是比较熟悉了，可能，会比这个家的主人还要熟悉。

他打算给秦霄贤熬个粥，简单的蔬菜粥。毕竟从昨晚到现在那个人除了喝酒就没在吃过别的东西。他朋友说的对，秦霄贤要在这样喝下去用不上三天，肯定就得进医院。

按下电饭煲的盖子，听着电器微弱的轰鸣声，他洗净了手打开冰箱门，一口即将呼出口的气被憋在了嗓子眼里。双开门的大冰箱里除了饮料啤酒还有已经过期的牛奶之外，空空荡荡连根蔬菜毛都没有。

“怎么不饿死你……”周九良翻着白眼关了冰箱门，顺道把过期的牛奶拎出来准备下楼的时候拿去丢掉。他知道秦霄贤不会做菜，平时都是吃了饭才回家，不然就是直接订外卖，想让这个大少爷自己做饭着实是有些难为他了。

“……”

是啊，他怎么就忘了秦霄贤也是个什么都不会的大少爷了呢？

周九良扶着冰箱门敛了眼睫。两个人认识没多久之后他就大概知道秦霄贤是什么家境了。以前听师哥们打趣郭麒麟说他是富二代，可认识秦霄贤之后才发现这人不也是么。

从到德云社之后每天上下班都是开着豪车，而且还不止那么一辆。他那时候对车不敏感，不怎么研究那东西，因为知道自己暂时还买不起，研究也没用。但是有时候去青年队看秦霄贤演出的时候就会听见点不和谐的声音，那些下了场或是没上场的学员们就会在背后嚼舌根。总结下来就是：秦霄贤，富二代，钱多，车多，还很贵。

有一次他路过的时候正好听到了一句话，是个还没给字的学员说的，他不怎么熟悉。说起来那也不是什么特别难听的话，可能就是想在一个小团体里通过踩低别人来体现自己吧。

[一个富二代还来说什么相声啊，在家老老实实过他的大少爷生活不挺好？成天到晚开着个破车显摆什么啊，就显得他有车他有钱了？一天到晚的装大方，好像显得咱们都小气似的，真是看不惯这种臭显摆的人。]

一开始他也没听到什么太过的话，本想着就这么路过算了， 可听到后面，那些话就怎么听怎么过分了。

他停下来站在那几个人身边，冷眼看着他们。

[人家爱干什么干什么，碍着你们什么事了，人家有钱人家愿意，又没偷没抢，也不是花的你们钱，你们看不惯自己也花去。人家有车还不让开，没这个理儿吧。有在这碎嘴的功夫还不如去练练绕口令，也省的老是在台上丢人现眼。]

他说完连个眼神都没给他们就走了。他是头九的师兄，哪怕是得罪了这些没给字的学员也没什么，这种人品在德云社待不了多久，哪怕自己不走早晚也会出事被赶走。那不是有几个前车之鉴了么。

那之后他再去青年队看秦霄贤演出，倒也没在听到什么不好的舆论，只是后来有一天他听一个小师弟说有两个学员离开德云社了，似乎就是那天在背后嚼舌根的人。问起原因，好像是因为打架还不肯认错就被开了。

这不过是个小插曲，但也就是因为那个人的话他才恍然发现，原来一直跟在他身边的大男孩还是个货真价实的富二代啊。

他从不觉得自己有多迟钝，可当事实摆在他面前时，他才发现自己是真的迟钝。

秦霄贤被教养的很好，而且还是个被爱着长大的孩子。

他也有过疑惑，为什么这样好的一个人会喜欢自己，就凭他家境和长相，想要什么样的人找不到？还愁没对象吗？换言之，他不出去霍霍人就算好的了。真是……这孩子是被门夹了脑子所以有点不清醒吗？周九良实在是疑问过头想不通了，他就找了他的好室友朱鹤松来帮他解决问题。

听了全过程的朱鹤松盯着周九良看了好一会儿，事儿是这么个事儿，可他又想起某一天晚上那个高高瘦瘦的大男孩送周九良回来的时候那眼睛里毫不掩饰的温柔和爱意，便觉得好像也没什么奇怪的。

[人挺好一孩子怎么到你嘴里就成傻子了。你也是想的忒多了，人家喜欢是人家的事儿，可能你身上就是有人家喜欢的地方呢？你也不能阻止人家喜欢你吧。再说了，你也不差啊，咱们航航差哪儿了？我看着就挺好的，这不也是越长越帅了嘛。没听见喜欢你的那些小姑娘都喊你什么啊？“小先生”，哦呦~可了不得呢。]

还有些话他没说，可能周九良自己没看到自己身上的闪光点，但是旁人可看的一清二楚。就他那身清高傲骨的劲儿，哪怕模样不是特别出众，可就这气质方面那是拿捏的死死的，不知道有多吸引人呢。这小傻子还不自知，也不知道他那股聪明劲儿是不是全加知识业务上面了，在自我认知这方面上那简直是一塌糊涂。

有些人总是喜欢看低自己，认为自己没有别人说的那么好。可其实每个人都是这世界上的独一无二，而他们的好自然也是独一无二的。但有些人总是看不到自己身上的优点，还一味的去质疑自己，这其实是错误的。之所以只看到了别人的好而发现不到自己的好，那不过是因为他所看到的人太过优秀从而忘记了自己也是个优秀的人。

过分的谦虚是提高自我路上的绊脚石，太过谦虚而一味的贬低自己反而就会变成一种自卑。

谦虚不是低人一等，那不过是将优秀的自己在表露出一部分之后从容淡定的将另外一部分掩藏起来，等待下一次被人所发现。不去质疑自己做的是不是不够好，而是确定下一次自己会做的更好，这样的人才会进步，才会向着更好的自己去勇往直前。

在朱鹤松眼里，周九良就是这样的一个人，他自身较同龄人来说已经足够优秀了。而在他谦逊的同时还保留着那份无法磨灭的清高傲气，已属实难得。他不想让周九良也将这份清高傲气磨灭掉，他可以带着这份清和傲走的更远，而那时，刻在他骨子里的清高与傲气可能就是他成功的砝码。

所以秦霄贤为什么会喜欢周九良？哪有那么多为什么。

[王八看绿豆，各有各的眼缘， 人家就是看上你了，你能怎么着？想么多干什么，八字还没一撇的事儿，你也是想的忒远了。你啊，年纪轻轻的不谈几场恋爱那都叫枉为青春。我看人小伙子挺好，就是以后的路可能不是那么好走，你要是真决定了，这点你得先想好了。]

周九良陷入了沉思里，是啊， 这不是条好走的路，尤其是秦霄贤那样的家庭，可能会更不允许。这个世界远没有那么包容，恶意永远隐藏在阴影之下，等着你露出一点破绽便咬住机会将你反扑在地。

他需要考虑清楚。 

只是最终，他还是输给了那份柔软。他要怎么去拒绝那样一个在感情里委曲求全，甚至都有些卑微的人呢？他舍不下心来拒绝，那便只能从心去接受了。

所以这个大少爷啊，这几天没能饿死他也是真的老天开眼了。

叹出口气来揉揉发红的眼眶，没有菜怎么办？买不就有了。

出门之前他返回秦霄贤的屋子看了眼人，发现人还安稳的睡着，跟个小孩儿似的，便拿起桌上的钥匙和放在门口的垃圾袋就关了门。

小区门口往东没走多远就有个超市。他也不是特别会挑，就是看着顺眼就丢进筐子，看着这个不错就顺手拿了，看着那个也不错也顺道丢进去。想着再给秦霄贤炖个牛腩，又买了一斤牛肉，在恍然想起秦霄贤家里好像还缺了点调料，又返回调料区找这个那个。这来回来去走了又走逛了又逛，就浪费了将近半个小时。

最后，周九良就拎着两个袋子回来了。

把暂时用不上的东西挨个摆进冰箱，又把蔬菜的保鲜膜拆掉一颗颗洗干净，动作不是特别熟练的切好蔬菜碎，想着等粥差不多了在放进去。按住电饭煲的手还没抬起来，摆在厨台上面的手机就发出了震动。

搅着白粥的手停了下，手机上显示的人名是孟祥辉。

“孟哥？”

“航航你在哪儿呢？”

周九良将电饭煲的盖子又合上了，“我在外面呢，怎么了？”

“你在外面啊……”听孟鹤堂的声音似乎是有点失望，他靠着厨台问：“昂，孟哥你是有什么事吗？”

“那你现在离广德楼有多远？”

听到这，周九良明白了这很可能是一通江湖救急的电话。估计是哪对演员临时出了事没法演了，正好孟鹤堂也在广德楼，这才好心的想要帮忙替演。要放平时他也就去了，反正也没事儿干，但是今天可不凑巧了，他还有个男朋友要照顾，可脱不开身呢。

他眯了眯眼，“有点远啊，我和朋友出来玩了，一时半伙儿应该赶不过去，孟哥你在广德楼呢？”

“嗐！我就是跟你嫂子一起过来的，没成想还被当壮丁给抓了。你说这事巧不巧。”

“那这是真的巧，可能就赶着你来了，人才有事的。那要不我帮你问问别人？”

电话那头似乎是有人再叫孟鹤堂，听着人答应了一声，又继续跟他说：“没事儿，你和你朋友好好玩，这事你就甭操心了。”

“那行吧，有事了在给我打电话，我再帮你找找人。”

“行，挂了啊。”

挂断电话，周九良把蔬菜碎放进粥里。他认识的人远不如孟鹤堂认识的多，所以实际上他也就是那么一说，没想实际行动，有他行动的那个功夫，孟鹤堂早就找到人了。

粥还有些时候，要吃的菜他也都切好了等秦霄贤醒了在炒，至于好不好吃就另说了。他本来想今天给秦霄贤炖个牛肉的，但是一想他那个胃还是算了，老实的喝粥吧。

等待的时间太漫长，周九良实在是有些无聊就跑到书房拿了本书。在书房看了一会儿又怕秦霄贤突然醒了看不到自己，就又跑回秦霄贤房间里。打开书桌上的小台灯，暖色的橘光慢慢腾起。他一手撑着脸，一手翻着书页，时不时的回头看看秦霄贤，听着房间里的另一个人安稳熟睡的声音，仿佛时光都变得无比安逸静谧。

他突然觉得等待秦霄贤醒来的时间并不是那么无聊与漫长。喜欢的人正在伸手可及的地方毫无戒备的安稳沉睡，厨房里的电饭煲还在尽职尽责的熬着粥，砧板上是切好待炒的食材，冰箱里塞满了新鲜的蔬菜和水果，客厅的茶几上放着一杯已经变凉了的水。

他看着书，在某个瞬间，他觉得他们仿佛在一起生活了好久，久到这个家里都充满了他们在一起生活的各种痕迹。那是属于家庭的温馨，而现在，不过是日常生活的一部分。

他揉了揉脸，像猫咪用爪子洗脸似的从额头一直揉到下巴，动作一点都不轻柔，似乎是竭力想要将脸上的笑意擦去。揉红的脸上少了羞赧，可却没能将眼睛里的笑意也一起擦去，那明晃晃的，像是熬得直冒泡的糖水 ，看着都甜蜜。

与喜欢的人共处一室，不也是一种幸福么。

一直到下午五点，秦霄贤才悠悠转醒。迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，入目便是一片夕阳落去的晦暗，可又有些不同，在房间的某个角落还点着一盏灯，橘黄色的暖调灯光，让这片晦暗突然焕发了一些生机。

他在床上翻了个身，侧头看向书桌上的那盏灯，而那个他心心念念的人正在撑着头聚精会神的翻着书页，就连他醒了也没发觉。秦霄贤不想发声破坏这个安宁时刻。这个人没有走，而是留在他的家里，待在他的房间，默不作声，却用行动代表着，我还在这里。我在等着你。

多好啊。他幻想了两辈子的事终于在这一天实现了。

他就在床上安安静静的看着周九良好一会儿，直到那个人站起来活动了下身子，扭了扭头，转过去的视线正好发现了那带着笑的眼睛注视着他。

“你吓我一跳！”周九良打了个激灵，天知道当他转过头就看见一双黑溜溜的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着自己有多吓人，“你是属耗子的吧？醒了连个声儿都没有，你吓唬我有瘾啊。”

“哪能啊，这不是看你看的认真，没敢打扰你嘛。”秦霄贤从床上坐起来，被子从肩膀滑落堆积在腰侧，直接就将整个光裸的上半身暴露在空气里，而且自己似乎还不怎么自知，掀开被子就开始往周九良那边走。

“我看你就是想吓唬我。”周九良白了他一眼，就是在扫过那八块腹肌的时候不小心多瞟了两眼，赶在腹肌的主人发现之前转过身将还没看完的那页往上折了一下，留了个记号。他觉得这本书挺有意思，有空他应该会把它看完，但是现在，他还有别的事要做。

“睡够了？”他看着已经来到他身边的秦霄贤这样问。身边的大男孩要高他半个头，虽然不用太费事的仰头跟他说话，但是相交的视线总会高出那么一截。大男孩的眼底还是有些青黑，但是眼神已经明亮了不少，他能看到那些陨落的星星奇迹般的回到了那片美丽的夜空，一闪一闪的汇成了一片银河，似乎要比以前更加璀璨夺目了。

“睡了一天，睡的我还挺累的，”秦霄贤垂着眸子，嘴角咧出一个弧度，“但是一睁眼就看到你在一边儿待着没走，又觉得开心炸了。整个人都飘飘悠悠的，就特别的满足。”

周九良抿嘴笑骂了一声，“真有出息。”转身就往门口走，“收拾收拾，准备吃饭。”

“你做饭啦？”

“不做饭咱们俩吃啥，光喝你那点饮料跟酒啊？”

“嗐，我还想着等醒了直接点外卖呢，我中午招呼都跟人打好了。”

“可别，我可不想吃完饭我就得送你去医院，就你那个胃，咱可安生着点来吧。”

“哪就有你说的那严重，我这么多天不也好好的么。”

秦霄贤从衣帽间里拿了个T恤就往身上套，等穿完了就看见周九良在一旁冷眼瞅着他。他一回味刚才的那句话，心想，完蛋，这是说错话了。本来今天这事的起因就是因为他借酒消愁还愣说没事，最后被逮了个正着就挺让这人生气的了，现在他又来这么一句，简直是精准踩雷，炸死他也活该，让他不长记性。

身体要比脑子先一步行动，直接揽住了周九良的肩膀就把人往餐厅带，嘴上絮絮叨叨的说了一大通“我错了，我以后再也不这么喝了，我乖乖吃饭，周宝宝别生气。”

周九良被揽着进了厨房，一开始还没想好好理他，后来怎么听怎么不对劲，“周宝宝？？？”

“有什么问题吗周宝宝？”秦霄贤眨眨眼，凑近他：“你在我心里就是块宝，我不知除了你我还能叫谁宝宝，所以我叫你周宝宝，有错吗？”

“什么乱七八糟的，你躲我远点！”周九良炸毛似的捂着刚刚被秦霄贤吹了口气的耳朵，好像刚刚那低沉沙哑极富磁性的声音还在耳朵里无限回响，而且还有点上脑的冲动。他深吸了口气，二话没说就把人给赶出了厨房。

这低音炮有点扛不住啊。周九良红着耳朵，脸颊滚烫的想。

秦霄贤虽然是被轰出了厨房，但他就站在厨房的门口，懒懒散散的靠着门框，嘴角微弯，眼中带笑，好像要将眼前的这一幕牢牢刻印进大脑里。没人知道他上辈子的时候看到孟鹤堂偶尔发个朋友圈，里面的主角是那个可爱的小朋友时，他有多羡慕，多嫉妒。

他靠在孟鹤堂怀里玩着手机，他蹲在阳台上跟孟鹤堂一起逗弄着猫咪，他站在厨房里认真的做着他与孟鹤堂的晚饭，他凑在镜子前面看着镜子里的孟鹤堂笑眯眯的刷着牙……

他在屏幕前看着那一张张照片，只觉得嫉妒的要疯了，那些阴暗恶毒的想法像是蔓延的蛇毒一样逐渐占据他的大脑，甚至还想操控他做出一些不可挽回的错误举动。可他最终还是停止了那些不该有的想法。不过是不想让他所在意的人伤心难过罢了。

而现在，那个人正站在厨房里为他和自己做着晚饭。那模样认真却又显笨拙，零散的步伐从这边走到那里，有条不紊的从冰箱里拿出东西，又熟练的从碗橱里拿出自己需要的碗具。他打起十二分的认真小心的切着砧板上的蔬菜，然后像个正在进行决斗的战士一样与溅起油星的热锅誓死不休。

他实在是太过可爱。

秦霄贤折返卧室拿着手机，悄不做声的对着那略显肥美的身影拍了许多张照片。他想，他们以后一定会有许多许多诸如类似的照片，那将是他们平淡生活里并不起眼的一小部分。

顾忌着秦霄贤的胃，周九良炒的菜都是偏清淡口的。两个成年男人各自喝了两碗粥，清光了两盘菜，最后刷碗的时候秦霄贤拦住了周九良。

“你去客厅看电视去，这个给我，你都做饭了还让你刷碗，那多不好啊。”夺下周九良手里的盘子，拽着人的手放在水流下面给他清洗干净，动作轻柔又细致，就好像是在帮小孩子洗手那样仔细，直让周九良又红了脸。一个没忍住，带着奶音的话就蹦出来了：“你拿我当三岁小孩儿呢啊！”

“那不能，”秦霄贤拿起碗就开始动手，“我们周宝宝多聪明，肯定得比三岁大一岁，四岁，不能再多了！”

“你才四岁！你全家都四岁！”

“你看看，你又把你自己骂进去了吧，”秦霄贤甩了下手上的水珠，然后撑着厨台盯着周九良：“我现在正式通知你——你周航，也算是我全家的一部分了，你是我男朋友，知道不。”

他言语认真，目光深情，眼波里流转着似水般的温柔，那双眼里的分量就像是那半明半昧间隐约可见的璀璨银河，无数的星体汇聚在一起，最终形成的是那远于银河之外的浩瀚神秘且让人为之震叹的无垠宇宙。那份重量，是无法言说的。

秦霄贤在说完话之后没给周九良反应的时间，他微弯着腰，在对方略有些惊愣的目光下，将一枚不带任何欲念的吻，轻轻印在了那张微启的唇瓣上。

客厅的座钟发出‘嘀嗒，嘀嗒’的响声，那是时间流逝的印记，却也是时间存在的证明。

上天给了他一个重新来过的机会，所以他逆着时间走到他身边，给了彼此一个崭新的开始，不一样的过程，以及遥未可知的未来。

他不确定上天会不会只是让他做了一场死前的美梦，只是给他一个可怜又可悲的妄想，当梦醒之后便什么也没有了。他会在清醒的绝望中彻底死去，哪怕他的灵魂还会遇见死去的周九良，可那个周九良也不会属于他，那个周九良永远属于另一个人，他从始至终都只是一个过客，是他众多好朋友当中的一个，从来，都不重要。

从未有过的惶恐像是汹涌澎湃的海啸将他瞬间淹没。从未得到便不在乎失去，可一旦得到过就会开始恐慌若是失去了要如何。他是真的属于自己吗？他真的不再是个过客了吗？他真的已经得偿所愿了吗？

世界里的高楼大厦开始逐次倾倒，漆黑的天空之上闪烁着如白昼般的闪电，轰鸣的雷声像是要将人震到肝胆俱裂，他拽住那仅存的一根浮木，在下一次的海啸来临之前，他拼尽全力——

“周航，我对你来说，重要吗？”他颤抖着问出这句话，他害怕着时间，害怕上天会把他带回到从前，他确切的需要一个答案，他需要一个肯定，一个确认。

他是真实存在的。

“又抽什么疯啊？”周九良皱着眉头，那个突如其来的吻让他吓了一跳，可那个吻实在是太过温柔浅显，就像一片羽毛不小心掉落在他的嘴唇上，只留下了它来过的触感，悄无声息的又被风吹走了。他都来不及抓住那片羽毛，他甚至都没来得及害羞，身前拥抱着他的大男孩就像经历着什么可怖的事情一样颤抖了身体，宛若他是他唯一能得以生存的浮木般，牢牢握住。

“告诉我，周航……”他的声线铺满了砂砾，没有一滴海水的沁润，沙哑又干涩，他的嘴唇依附在周九良的耳边，那带着祈求意味的言语，毫无阻碍的传进周九良的耳朵里。

“求你了……”

周九良在听到的瞬间震惊的睁大了双眼。像是有一种无法言说的感觉突然冲击了他的灵魂，以至于随着这声落下，他都能感觉到他的灵魂在震荡不安。

他在害怕什么？他在担心什么？他在不确定什么？他想要确认什么？他不知道为什么秦霄贤能害怕成这样，这个在他眼中看来已经足够好足够优秀的少年，为什么在对待他的问题上总是如此的小心翼翼，总是在患得患失，不相信自己已经得到，甚至宁愿相信自己不曾拥有。

是我让他变成这样的吗？周九良想。是我一直犹豫不定，一直踌躇不前，才让他变成这样的吗？无措的手慢慢攀上那消瘦的背脊，试图用自己的全部去拥抱住让他的灵魂都为之颤抖的人。你应该值得更好，而不是像现在这样，让人心疼地连呼吸都变成了一种折磨。

“是。”他深深的吸了一口气，给自己表达的勇气，也给拥抱住他的人信心，清晰无比的声音准确无误的传达给了秦霄贤：“你对我来说非常重要，是除了我的家人外最重要的人。”

“如果你非要指明名道姓的话，那么我很明确的告诉你，你秦凯旋——对我周航来说是最重要的。没有人会比你还重要。”

“这样，你能确信了吗？”

回答周九良的不是言语，只是更加用力的拥抱，和落在肩颈处的微微湿潮。

“本以为你是胆小鬼，谁知道你还是个小哭包，羞不羞人啊。”

“在你面前我羞什么人……”秦霄贤止了抽咽，嘟嘟囔囔的说：“你太坏了，多温馨浪漫的美好时刻啊，都被你这一句话给破坏了，你个气氛破坏终结王。”

“还温馨浪漫……可别了，你这温馨浪漫的方法我可受不了，这一惊一乍的，可忒刺激了。”周九良拍拍秦霄贤的后背，“行了啊，差不多得了，从我身上起开，碗都没刷完呢，蹭我一身水。”

秦霄贤破涕而笑，他推开周九良，眼眶红红，手指着周九良的鼻子就骂：“周航你一个小没良心的！我这都是谁害的啊！”

“谁害的你找谁去啊。”

“不你害的我么！”

“哪能呢，别闹。我叫周九良，不叫周航。”

“你搁我这儿翻包袱呢啊！”

“瞅瞅，瞅瞅，又怒了。”周九良掰着手指头数：“胆小鬼，小哭包，大气篓子，你说说你还能弄出点什么外号来。我等着数呢。”

看着好整以暇的周九良，秦霄贤又气又笑，目光瞅见那人脸上的得意笑脸，他突然有了个想法。

“行，那你再来说说，我这个动作叫啥。”

当秦霄贤的脸瞬间放大的那一刹那，周九良有点慌神，他伸手抓住了身后厨台的一角，在那灼热的呼吸距离自己越来越近，他甚至能感觉到两个人的呼吸已经交缠在了一起时，他猛地闭上了眼，狠狠挥出了一拳。

“哎卧槽！”

一连串的惊呼之后，周九良这才小心试探的睁开眼，视线所及的地方空无一人，他这才惊醒他刚刚是不是打了秦霄贤一拳啊，虽然没打脸上，但也是打在胸口上了，虽然是收着劲儿了，但也是实实在在的一拳啊。他低下头一看，果然在地上发现了一个蹲着的秦霄贤

“太狠了你！周航你太狠了！至不至于！我嘴都没亲上呢你就先给我一拳！我这要是真亲上了我这还有命活着吗！哎呦我去疼死我了！”秦霄贤捂着胸口开始控诉周九良，他是真没想到会挨这么一拳！毕竟他刚刚也亲了一下啊！不什么事也没发生么，怎么现在他还没亲着呢就先被揍了一拳？这结局不对啊！

周九良也在反思自己是不是揍得太狠了。他蹲在秦霄贤对面，看着那人龇牙咧嘴的揉着胸口，他没忍住笑了一声，“事实告诉你，不要耍流氓，耍流氓是没有好下场的，知道了吗臭流氓？”

“嘶……有本事你打死我！”秦霄贤以迅雷不及掩耳之势往前一扑，两个人的嘴唇就贴合在了一起。这导致周九良的八核大脑再一次宕机，重启还需要几秒钟。赶在周九良回过神来之前，秦霄贤先一步撤回了身。他往后退了好几步，防止周九良在一个‘不下心’给他来上一拳。

“秦凯旋！”重启成功的周九良瞬间爆红了脸，他哆哆嗦嗦的伸手指着不远处的秦霄贤，这人在分离的时候还伸出舌尖舔了他一下！

“臭流氓！！！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！我们周宝宝真是太可爱了！快来让爸爸抱抱！”秦霄贤作死似的朝周九良拍拍手张开怀抱，最终迎来的是周九良愤怒的一句：“我偰死你！”

一直到晚上十点多，因为这个小插曲，周九良都没给过秦霄贤好脸色。要不是因为要睡觉了，周九良才懒得理他。

客房已经被秦霄贤收拾出来了，和主卧的格调差不多，靠近窗户的地方摆着白色写字桌，桌子上面摆着一个倒流香炉，袅袅青烟如一股溪流蜿蜒而下，在香炉底部呈现出一种飘渺的烟潭，不过这味道他闻着还挺舒心的。

他擦着头发身上穿着一件皮卡丘睡袍，里面什么也没穿。因为这他还在浴室里纠结了好一会儿，不过澡也洗完了，衣服也洗了，想后悔也没办法了。倒也不是秦霄贤没有新的内裤，而是因为他们俩的腰围实在是有点……差距过大，所以他放弃了。

不过就是裸睡一晚，想想也没什么，反正他跟秦霄贤又没睡一个屋，他害羞个鬼。

“诶哥你擦脸了吗？”秦霄贤打开门突然出现，让毫无防备的周九良吓了一跳，他从毛巾下面露出眼睛，“大老爷们擦什么脸，矫不矫情啊。”

“……”秦霄贤神情复杂，一时间竟然不知道该说点什么。这个糙老爷们儿，也不知道他后来是怎么变精致的。

“咱这不叫矫情，这叫爱生活，爱自己。你一个自闭儿童肯定不会懂的。不过没关系，爸爸愿意教你。”

周九良直接就把手里的毛巾狠狠甩在了他身上，宛如恶猫咆哮般，喊了一个字：“滚！”

这个占便宜没够的小王八蛋！

秦霄贤眯起眼嘿嘿一笑，“来来来，先把头发吹了，不然到时候着凉了可怎么办。”

“哪儿就有那么脆弱了……“周九良不满的嘟囔了一句，但也乖乖的由着秦霄贤拉着他，没甩开。直到拉着人走到卫生间，秦霄贤从柜子里拿出吹风机通上电，在那人想要自己吹头发的时候出声拒绝了他，“别动。”

周九良耳根子发麻，浑身跟过了次电似的。看着镜子里的自己又红了耳朵，而站在他身后的那人发出了一声浅笑，低沉又性感。

秦霄贤天生就有一副好嗓子。不同于他嗓子的调高又亮堂，秦霄贤那嗓子低起来简直就是范围杀伤性武器。他不是没见过台下面的那群小姑娘们初次听见这嗓音时那满脸写着的惊喜，宛如发现了什么稀世珍宝一样。

按照当下的词条来说，秦霄贤这嗓音实在是太苏了。

平时也没什么，就是如今转换了身份，莫名其妙就觉得不一样了。可能不是说话的人不一样，而是听他说话的人心态不一样了。就感觉秦霄贤说的每句话都像是故意压低了嗓子，充分发挥那性感到让他完全拒绝不能的有力武器。然后，他就只能被迫妥协。

周九良看着镜子里的自己心想，他可能还需要一段时间才能生出抗体。至于能不能彻底免疫——内心里叹出一口重气，他也不知道啊。

头发吹干之后，秦霄贤又开始将洗手台上的那些瓶瓶罐罐挨个在他脸上抹了又抹，周九良就像一只被生活迫害了的猫，满脸写着生无可恋。

“你看看，你看看，爱完自己之后的这小脸蛋儿，多水灵！”秦霄贤眯着笑眼继续迫害周九良，对着那张肉感十足的脸又捏又拍，直把周九良折磨的真要发飙了，这才消停下来。

“好了好了不逗你了。”秦霄贤收回了笑脸，镜子里的自己正低敛着眉眼注视着被他虚虚搂在怀里的人，他伸手揉了揉那被吹的蓬松柔软的小卷毛，心想当时制止他染紫毛果然是正确的，还是这头卷毛更适合他。

推着人往外走，关了卫生间的灯，他站在客房的门口看着周九良，“这一天辛苦我们周宝宝了，我保证，以后都不会在发生这种情况了，你监督我，好不好？”

周九良摇摇头，“自己心里得有本谱，什么事儿该做，什么事儿不该做，你自己得想清楚了。你光说让我监督，那没用，我难道能一天到晚一刻钟都不离你身上的盯着你？那不现实。所以还是得你自己约束着自己。再说了，这要是让栾哥他们知道了，哪怕你功底再好，免不掉还得挨说挨罚。”周九良似是心有余悸，眼睛里有些害怕，“那藤条打在身上，可疼了……”

秦霄贤张开口却不知道要说什么，这可能是他上辈子和这辈子都不知道的事，原来周九良也挨过罚吗？他是想问的，但是光看那委委屈屈又害怕的眼神，他便打消这个念头了。他决定哪天找个空去贿赂贿赂周九良的好室友朱鹤松，两个人很早就在一起合租，他估计应该什么都知道。

打定主意，秦霄贤眯起眼，伸手在那头钢丝球上揉了揉，“哎呀我又不傻，你爷们儿聪明着呢，放心吧嗷！”

周九良瞪着眼拍开在他头上作乱的手，“一天到晚嘴里没个把门的，我告诉你别瞎叫啊，还有，咱们俩这事，得暂时保密。”他抿着唇，有些不安的看向秦霄贤：“你应该懂我意思，对吧，旋儿？”

秦霄贤眨眨眼，唇角带着浅笑，他伸出手将人抱在怀里，语调低缓带着安抚：“我懂的，别人知不知道有什么关系，我们自己知道我们已经在一起了不就行了？但是啊……”他拉长了声音，带着浅浅叹息，“我还是想让别人知道你是我的，所以我们周宝宝要快一点，知道吗？”

周九良心情复杂，他拽着秦霄贤的衣服，嗅着大男孩身上的混合型花香，沉闷的嗯了一声。

“快睡觉吧，明早带你去楼下吃小馄饨，要是起的晚了，可就吃不着咯。” 

他松开秦霄贤，情绪仍旧有些低落，他拍着脸强打起精神，“行吧。那晚安？”

“晚安，周宝宝。”

周九良想笑，事实上他也是笑出了声，“这也太别扭了，我又不是没在你家睡过，怎么现在整的这么客套啊。我可真是太不适应了。”

“嗯……我也觉得有点太肉麻。”秦霄贤深以为然，“行了，我也睡觉去了，有事叫我啊。”

“知道了。”

房门被关上，就剩下周九良自己，他面色沉静的走到床边坐下，在静止了一分钟后，他以掩耳不及迅雷之势伸手捂住了脸，并伴随着嘴里不清楚的怪语呢喃，转身卧倒在床上。

那头的秦霄贤也是如此。捂着脸趴在床上傻笑。

归结原因，可能就是因为，终于在一起了。

同样的两年时光，一个人站在门外，一个人站在门里，彼此都端着小心翼翼和惴惴不安。秦霄贤用他的真心让周九良放下了戒备对他敞开了心扉，周九良终于放下过往愿意用以后的时间去赌一个连他自己都不敢想象的未来。

这将是一场豪赌。而赌注，是两个人未来的幸福。

他愿意相信秦霄贤，相信这个满怀真诚，想要将那支从心口上盛开的玫瑰送给他的——一个男人。

这注定会是一条不好走的路途。两个男人的爱情于现在来说仍是惊世骇俗。

可能不会有人祝福他们，也不会有人接受他们，但是，爱了就是爱了。

他们愿意牵着手，哪怕背离整个世界，也要一起走下去。


End file.
